


Train your dragon... or he'll train you.

by fandom Kazmin and Bayarunas 2020 (fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020), julie_ria



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, M/M, RPF, Serious Injuries, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Kazmin%20and%20Bayarunas%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_ria/pseuds/julie_ria
Summary: Что-то в его мире не так.Он чувствует это иногда очень остро — например, когда очередная отрубленная драконья голова скалится с крыльца его собственного дома. Отец довольно потирает руки, а у Скандера внутри вместо восторга — рвотный рефлекс и сосущая тоска.Что-то не так, что-то неправильно.Он, кажется, не сможет жить спокойно, пока не разберётся — что именно.Автор — Julie Ria:Вконтакте|Ficbook
Relationships: Скандер/Яр
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Train your dragon... or he'll train you.

[ take a look 👀 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867657/chapters/62852887#workskin)

***

Что-то в его мире не так.

Скандер чувствовал это с детства. Дело даже не в вечной рыбьей вони, и не в том, что девчонки на их острове похожи на мужиков больше, чем сами мужики; дело не в вечной необходимости быть наготове, бороться и защищать свой дом от вредителей — а драконов, к сожалению, не вытравишь, как назойливую моль; дело не в бесконечном ощущении страха, потому что вся жизнь — буквально ожидание момента, когда тебя всё-таки сожрут.

Ладно, может, только он живёт в таком страхе. Всё-таки для среднестатистического викинга он мелковат, вот его отец — настоящий воин: хоть змеевика, хоть громмеля может голыми руками уложить на лопатки. А Скандер даже на кроху-жуть без топора выйти бы не рискнул.

Но дело всё-таки в чём-то другом. Он чувствует это иногда очень остро — например, когда очередная отрубленная драконья голова скалится с крыльца его собственного дома. Отец довольно потирает руки, а у Скандера внутри вместо восторга — рвотный рефлекс и сосущая тоска.

Что-то не так, что-то неправильно.

Он, кажется, не сможет жить спокойно, пока не разберётся — что именно.

Отец, конечно, считает, что это он сам — неправильный. Шутка ли — сыну уже за двадцать, а тот до сих пор не убил ни одного дракона! И не сказать, что случая подходящего не подворачивалось, и трусом Скандер никогда не был, и с оружием обращался вполне неплохо — особенно с любимым самодельным луком; подстрелить, скажем, кролика в лесу он мог без проблем.

Не складывалось у него только с драконами.

Обычно при виде всей этой блестящей чешуи, кожистых крыльев, рогов, клыков и когтей у него просто отнимались руки. Топор падал на землю, ноги подкашивались… Удивительно, что при таком раскладе сил он каждый раз оставался жив — драконы словно не считали столь апатичную добычу достойной своего внимания.

И Скандера, в общем-то, всё устраивало — и собственная целая шкурка, и то, что руки не испачкал склизкой драконьей кровью.

Только взгляды отца становились всё более разочарованными.

***

— «Я не оправдываю его ожиданий»! Он злится, Плевака, но что я могу сделать? Может, я просто не рождён для этого, может, мне лучше быть фермером, или, вот, в кузне работать — у меня же неплохо получается, правда? Кто-то ведь должен заниматься и этим…

Старый вояка хмыкнул, подумал и отвесил ему «лёгкую» затрещину — Скандер едва не ткнулся носом в раскалённую заготовку.

— Ты эти мысли брось, малой. Конечно, тебя — и в фермеры, как же, папка будет в восторге! Подумаешь, ожидания… Ты всего-то немного не дорос ещё. Так ничего — потренируешься, приспособишься, и всё пойдёт как по маслу! Ты всё-таки викинг. Убивать драконов у нас в крови!

— Значит, меня подкинули, — протянул уныло Скандер, и застучал небольшим молотком по будущему мечу, придавая куску металла нужную форму.

Вскрикнул, когда Плевака здоровой лапой схватил его за ухо и вытащил из-за наковальни, встряхнул хорошенько:

— Я сказал: завязывай с этим!

— Но ты указал на всего меня! Уййййй!

— То-то и оно, — последовал многозначительный комментарий, и его всё-таки отпустили.

Скандер схватился за горящее ухо, отчаянно моргая и прогоняя слёзы из глаз. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Плевака заметил, что он ревёт, как девчонка. Плакать, по правде, хотелось вовсе не из-за боли — больше из-за того, что единственный на весь остров человек, который хотя бы иногда пытается мешать ему окончательно пасть духом, в этот раз грохнул здоровенный камень на его метущуюся душу.

В груди противно заныло.

Скандер стиснул зубы до скрипа, молча поднял молоток и вернулся к работе.

***

Под вечер снаружи раздался странный шум, а вскоре за ним до его ушей донёсся предупредительный сигнал: атака.

Драконы.

Скандер бросил работу на середине, заметался по кузне, спешно натягивая лёгкую кожаную защиту и проверяя все ремешки и шнуровки; подхватил лук, закинул колчан за спину… В этот момент дверь распахнулась.

— Ты сидишь здесь и никуда не высовываешься, — жёстко постановил нарисовавшийся в проёме Плевака.

Скандер бросился к нему, умоляюще заламывая руки:

— Ну пожалуйста! Вдруг это мой шанс? Ты же сам сказал, это у нас в крови, викинг рождён, чтобы убивать драконов, и всё такое! Вся деревня будет с ними сражаться, а я должен прятаться дома?

— Извини, малой. Так надо. Там просто тьма тварей в этот раз. Некому будет вытаскивать тебя из задницы, в которую ты обязательно влезешь, лучше просто пережди, ясно?

— Но я хочу помочь!

— Скандер, я что сказал! Ты! Сидишь! Здесь!

Дядька рыкнул и хлопнул дверью так, что стены затряслись.

Скандер, сдаваясь, упал на ближайший стул.

«Ну, конечно, Скандер, ты обязательно убьёшь дракона, когда-нибудь, только не сегодня, потому что всем надоело тебя спасать! А я никогда не просил, чтоб меня спасали! Один и Фрейя, да лучше б меня дракон сожрал, чем выслушивать эти нотации каждый раз!»

Раздражение пополам с отчаяньем бурлило внутри; он постарался успокоиться. Постарался убедить себя, что дядька прав, что безопасность — это важнее, чем всякие ваши подвиги, вы там жизнями рискуйте на здоровье, а я лучше тихонечко посижу тут, где до меня никто не доберётся…

… Почему никто не думает, что сложно чувствовать себя в безопасности, сидя в деревянном доме, когда у доброй половины нападающих есть премиленькая привычка плеваться огнём?..

Вот было бы здорово — добыть достаточно камня, чтобы перестроить весь Олух… У Скандера в голове понемногу зарождался целый проект — надо бы подкинуть идейку вождю…

Из мыслей его вырвал чей-то испуганный вопль.

«Ночная Фурия!»

И крылатая тень на миг скользнула по подоконнику.

Он вздрогнул. Нутро затопило паникой. Он видел однажды, как нападает этот дракон — ужасающе и стремительно, невидимой угрозой, выдыхая раскалённые сгустки пламени, которые испепеляют жертву на месте, и эта тварь… эта тварь _никогда_ не промахивается.

Но попасть в маленького человечка всё-таки немножко сложнее, чем в целый дом, да?

Скандер рванул к двери. Чёрт с ними, со всеми остальными драконами — только бы успеть!.. Он с трудом справился с щеколдой — пальцы тряслись и не гнулись; дернул дверь — та не поддалась, толкнул плечом — сработало; вылетел прямо под лапы пристеголову, заорал, вскидывая лук и глупо отворачиваясь от двух оскаленных морд…

И в этот момент строение за его спиной вспыхнуло, словно маслом облитое.

Ему в затылок ударила волна жара. Обе рожи двухголовой твари стали вдруг ужасно испуганными — дракон шарахнулся от него, панически заклекотал и взмыл с места вверх. Скандер проследил за ним взглядом и, вздохнув, опустил лук.

Не смог убить. Опять.

Он огляделся. Некоторые дома горели, повсюду шёл бой, его сородичи теснили тварей по всем фронтам, но клыкастые вредители не сдавались так просто — один пронёсся у Скандера прямо под носом, под шумок унося сразу трёх овец, двое других с увлечением доламывали крышу рыбного склада, да и в целом каждый старался урвать себе кусок пожирнее. Шум стоял дикий.

И всё же на миг всё затихло, когда над деревней раздался протяжный режущий уши клич.

Ночная Фурия.

Скандер вскинул ладонь к глазам, всматриваясь в вечернее небо, но всполохи огня тут и там мешали что-либо разглядеть.

Он снова вздохнул.

И тут его осенило. Есть же утёс! Он ведь в стороне от деревни, шум и вспышки туда вряд ли доносятся.

Скандер крепко сжал лук вспотевшей ладонью.

И помчался со всех ног.

Мимо драконов он просто пробегал; один только раз случилась заминка, когда пришлось на цыпочках обходить Ужасное Чудовище — не очень хотелось оказаться поджаренным, если этой зверюге вдруг придёт в голову внезапно воспламениться.

Он вылетел на утёс, задыхаясь — но тут же выпрямился, вскинул лук наизготовку, прищурился.

— Ну где же ты, давай, — шепнул нетерпеливо.

Закатные облака разрезала стремительная тень — едва уловимая человеческим глазом — и снова исчезла; Скандер чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, выжидая.

— Ну же…

Последний солнечный луч протянулся через всё небо, заливая золотом всё вокруг.

И поток света вдруг так отчётливо вычертил силуэт дракона на темно-синем полотне.

Скандер затаил дыхание и прицелился.

_Выдох._

_Выстрел._

И спустя несколько секунд напряжённой тишины — отчаянный, резкий, жуткий вой.

Он проследил глазами, как крылатая тень закувыркалась в воздухе, быстро падая, и обрушилась на землю в леске неподалёку. Сердце вдруг заныло так гадко…

«Я попал. Я подстрелил Ночную Фурию. Ура?»

Но радости внутри почему-то не было. Только опустошение. Хотелось не вопить и плясать победные танцы, потрясая оружием, — только сесть и заплакать. Так горько ему не было ни от разочарованных взглядов отца, ни от ярых тирад Плеваки.

«Я ведь убил дракона. Ну или почти убил. Всё теперь будет хорошо. Ведь будет?»

Сердце почему-то было уверено, что нет.

Весь его задор и пыл куда-то испарились. Скандер, ещё раз бросив взгляд вниз, туда, куда упала Ночная Фурия, отвернулся и, понурив голову, поплёлся обратно в деревню, сбивая ногами мелкие камушки. Его мутило, голова кружилась, и в ней крепло стойкое чувство… вины? Перед кем? Перед драконом, который едва не превратил его из глупого живого Скандера в глупого запечённого Скандера? Что за бред…

Он настолько отчаялся, что напрочь забыл о том, что на деревню, вообще-то, напали. И был чертовски удивлён, когда практически нос к носу столкнулся с той самовоспламеняющейся дрянью. Лук поднимать было уже бесполезно. Дракон не менее удивлённо чихнул, выпустив из носа два крохотных огонька; Скандер шарахнулся и, разумеется, тут же обо что-то споткнулся. Упал, больно ударившись спиной о камни.

Клыкастая пасть нависла сверху, обдавая его тёплым вонючим дыханием. Он устало прикрыл глаза. Бороться не хотелось, сопротивляться, сражаться, что-то предпринимать — а зачем? Пусть его лучше сейчас сожрут, у всех будет меньше проблем. Отцу не придётся больше разочаровываться, Плеваке — нянькаться с ним, как с маленьким. Ему самому — мучиться от всей этой дикости и неправильности, которую он ощущает так остро, но никак не может понять…

В конце концов, это будет справедливо. Если он только что убил дракона, ну или _почти_ убил… То пусть его самого сейчас убьёт дракон. Всё честно. Жизнь за жизнь.

_Кому такая жизнь нужна вообще?_

Из пасти потянуло жаром зарождающегося пламени; он отчаянно зажмурился. Умирать от огня, наверное, больно…

— СКАНДЕР, ТЫ СДУРЕЛ СОВСЕМ!!!

Громовой окрик, вхолостую клацнувшие клыки — и всё закончилось: запах серы исчез, на грудь больше не давила когтистая лапа, и только где-то над ухом два существа продолжали рычать и бороться.

И одно из них, очевидно, было не драконом.

Он тяжело вздохнул, вынужденно открывая глаза и со стоном поднимаясь на ноги. Уныло уставился на то, как огромный викинг голыми руками вцепился Ужасному Чудовищу в рога и с силой просто швырнул того с обрыва. Дракон нелепо взвизгнул — впрочем, тут же расправил кожистые крылья, выровнялся в воздухе и полетел в сторону океана. Скандер проводил его почти обиженным взглядом.

«Что ж ты меня не сожрал, скотина».

— СКАНДЕР!

Он сцепил зубы, зная, что сейчас будет.

По затылку прилетела увесистая затрещина; голова, кажется, загудела, как колокол, и он по инерции пролетел несколько шагов. Только не плакать, главное — не плакать…

— Скандер! Один тебя раздери! Плевака же тебе ясно сказал: сидеть и не высовываться! Или что — мне, по-твоему, забот мало?! Я за всю деревню в ответе, так я ещё и за тебя должен волноваться!

… Может, не будь он сыном вождя, всё в его жизни было бы хоть капельку проще?..

Он резко обернулся, до боли выпячивая подбородок и упрямо глядя снизу вверх прямо отцу в глаза. Внутри закипала злость, и это было неплохо — гораздо лучше, чем апатия; злость, по крайней мере, помогала ему чувствовать себя не таким… слабым.

Он скривился и выплюнул яростно:

— Да, сидеть где, в кузне?! Так её больше нет, пап! Её сожгла Ночная Фурия! Понимаю, тебе, наверное, было бы гораздо легче, если бы я послушно оставался внутри, когда это случилось, было бы так удобно, пуф — и минус одна проблема! Уж прости, что я не сгорел заживо!

Отец схватил его за плечо — он умудрился вырваться и, отвернувшись, стремительно зашагал в сторону леса. Домой возвращаться не хотелось. В груди клокотала обида, Один, он таким дураком себя чувствовал! Зачем он пытался убить того дракона, Ночную Фурию — ради чего, ради кого, что и кому он хотел доказать? Что он такой же, как они все? Да он лучше удавится, чем станет, как они!

Сейчас ему было плевать на ночные шорохи и страшные тени: он, полный твёрдой решимости, быстро пробирался через чащу.

Он чувствовал, что должен найти того дракона.

И попытаться исправить зло, которое совершил.

И пусть хоть вся деревня проклянёт его за это, но его совесть перед самим собой будет чиста.

***

Он брёл через лес, наплевав на осторожность, рассудительность и внимательность, полностью погружённый в невесёлые мысли. Он думал о драконах, о собственной необъяснимой слабости перед этими существами — жуткими, мерзкими и смертельно опасными; любой викинг мог бы сходу назвать десяток причин ненавидеть крылатых тварей, а Скандер… Скандер пытался определить ту одну-единственную разнесчастную причину, чтобы _не_ ненавидеть. Что-то необъяснимое, то самое, что отличало в его глазах драконов от других хищников — тех же медведей и волков, например, которых он вполне сноровисто мог уложить из лука, не особо мучаясь какими-то идиотскими угрызениями совести.

Он вспоминал оскаленные пасти пристеголова, тупую морду громмеля, противные повадки жуткой жути и отвратительную серную вонь змеевика — и пытался найти в них хоть что-то хорошее. Какой-то намёк на красоту, симпатичность, дружелюбие. И не находил.

— Один, да что с вами не так, — на ходу чертыхнулся он, отчаянно зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Или это со мной что-то не так… Наверное, я просто неправильный викинг. Неудачная шутка хитреца Локи. На самом деле я должен был родиться не на Олухе, а где-нибудь на материке, где тепло и пальмы… И крокодилы. Но с крокодилами проще. Крокодилов можно топором… Ага, то есть крокодилов топором можно, а летающих и дышащих огнём крокодилов — нельзя, да, Скандер? Молодец, отлично рассуждаешь, логика просто великолепная, всем всё понятно. Нет. Ой.

Цепочку его рассуждений (и заодно — предполагаемый путь) прервал огромный разлёгшийся поперёк дороги дуб. Дерево было полным сил и упало здесь явно не по собственной воле; Скандер огляделся. Лес вокруг казался побитым: всюду валялись обломанные ветки, а в кронах через нехилую проплешину виднелось небо, уже понемногу светлеющее. Короче, не хватало только большущей таблички с надписью «ЗДЕСЬ ГРОХНУЛСЯ ДРАКОН», чтобы даже самый тупой из викингов понял причину настолько неестественных разрушений.

Скандер прикинул траекторию и крадучись двинулся вдоль поваленного ствола. Если его не обманывала память, где-то с той стороны дороги раньше был спуск к Большому Озеру. Один, а если эта тварь утонула?.. Внезапная мысль не принесла никакого облегчения — лишь безотчётное отчаянье. Скандер крепче сжал рукоять лука вспотевшей ладонью и зажмурился на секунду.

«Пожалуйста, будь живым».

Он резко выдохнул, распахнул глаза и решительно отвёл в сторону ветки кустов, закрывающие проход между камнями. И так застыл. Притаился, напряжённо, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в небольшое низовье — песок и камень — и в тёмную водную гладь.

Дракона не было.

Были путанные следы мощных лап, были странные выжженные отметины на земле — и больше ничего.

Скандер нервно сглотнул, упрямо стиснул зубы и сделал ещё один шаг.

Вниз он спустился без приключений: никто на него не нападал, никто не плевался в него огнём и не пытался его сожрать… что удивительно. Но его сейчас больше волновало другое.

Он ещё раз огляделся. Внимательно осмотрел крутые склоны — с этой твари сталось бы притаиться где-нибудь повыше, подстерегая добычу; ещё раз, насколько мог, изучил мелкую рябь на поверхности озера. Ни одного подозрительного шороха или всплеска, ничего.

Фурия как сквозь землю провалилась.

— Отлично, — негромко пробормотал Скандер себе под нос. — Просто прекрасно. Дорогуша, поздравляю, ты не просто неудачник, ты — фантастический лузер. Ты умудрился потерять целого дракона!

— А он тебе очень сильно нужен?.. — негромко поинтересовались за спиной.

Он обернулся так резко, что едва не плюхнулся задницей в песок.

На него уставились круглые, болезненно-яркие синие глаза.

[ 👀 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867657/chapters/62853022#workskin)

— Да не пугайся, — произнёс так же ровно странный паренёк, наклонив голову. И замолчал.

Скандер растерянно его рассматривал, помимо жутковатой бледности отметив ещё и редкостную худобу. Серьёзно, у себя в деревне он привык быть самым мелким на фоне остальных викингов, огромных по всем меркам, но рядом с этим мальчишкой он едва не почувствовал себя великаном — тот был заметно тоньше, уже в плечах, и вдобавок к этому ниже на пядь.

Щас бы Скандеру пугаться такого заморыша. Ещё и безоружного.

Но самое странное — он действительно немного испугался.

Это был не страх в привычном понимании, вовсе нет, но это было что-то вроде… _ощущения_. Скандер выхватывал взглядом — длинные острые пальцы, узловатые запястья, навершия плечевых косточек, выпирающие даже сквозь ткань чёрной рубашки… и особенно — глаза. Слишком пронзительные, слишком… _не человеческие_. За всей этой внешней хрупкостью пряталась непонятная _сила_ , и игнорировать её было глупо.

Но угрозы от него не исходило, и Скандер выдохнул чуть спокойнее.

Он решил, что мальчишка — бродячий шаман. В конце концов, магия, неподвластная умам многих, открывала своим избранникам множество тайных знаний, и при необходимости могла становиться страшным оружием — куда страшнее лука и топора.

Чужак тем временем продолжал таращиться на него, не стесняясь; странно хмурился, и во взгляде его Скандер никак не мог различить оттенки мыслей — то ли непонимание, то ли обида, то ли любопытство мерцали искрами в прозрачных радужках.

— Так это ты? — наконец спросил паренёк, напряжённо закусив губу острыми клычками. Кивнул в сторону выжженных пятен земли и поваленных деревьев. — Ты подстрелил Ночную Фурию?

Скандер, ахнув, схватил его за плечо и принялся нетерпеливо засыпать вопросами:

— Ты её видел? Куда она делась?

— Улетела, — шепнул малец, неопределённо мотнув длинными волосами.

Скандер почувствовал, как у него темнеет в глазах.

От облегчения.

— Слава Одину… — он выпустил мальчишку и быстро прижал ладони к лицу. Провёл с силой, стирая едва не покатившиеся слёзы, и улыбнулся — впервые за этот кошмарный день — с лёгкой душой, радостно и светло: — Не убил…

Паренёк шумно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и кивнул.

Скандер обеспокоенно взглянул на него:

— Слушай, ты сам-то в порядке? Бледный, как йотун, и на ногах еле держ…

Паренёк странно всхлипнул и, схватившись за собственное плечо, молча осел на землю.

Скандер едва успел его подхватить; Скандер поминал всех богов, безжалостно раздирая чёрную рубаху и с удивлением рассматривая совершенно гладкую, без малейшей царапины, кожу.

— Уходи, — белыми губами прошептал мальчишка, не открывая глаз. — Незачем тебе со мной возиться…

— Цыц.

Он быстро и аккуратно ощупал худое плечо; из-под кожи в пальцы ткнулось что-то твёрдое — мальчик гортанно вскрикнул и, кажется, потерял сознание.

Скандер закатил глаза, заглушая в себе самом внезапное тревожное чувство.

— Ох уж эти колдуны, наговоры у них, заклинания, наврачевал себе ерунды какой-то, а потом ноги откидывает, — заворчал, забормотал негромко, успокаивая дрожь в ладонях.

И коротко резанул лезвием топора по худому плечу.

Кровь полилась сразу и много; Скандер быстро сдавил разрез пальцами, зажимая — и одновременно выдавливая засевшую под кожей дрянь.

Он даже не увидел, что это было. Выронил окровавленную вещицу на песок, облил плечо медовой брагой из фляжки — такое себе лекарство, конечно, но ничего крепче под рукой нет, — и быстро замотал обрывком собственной рубахи. Прислушался.

Ничего, дышит. Значит, жить будет.

Скандер выдохнул, смахнул выступивший на лбу пот. Осмотрел себя, скривился и стал раздеваться — а что поделаешь, весь в крови. Благо хоть озеро рядом.

Он быстро выстирал вещи, разложил на берегу, чтобы сохли, и нырнул в привычно-ледяную воду. Сделал несколько сильных гребков, перевернулся на спину и замер, с блаженным выдохом уставившись в чистое голубое небо.

Надо же, уже совсем рассвело.

А дракон улетел.

— Вот и славно, — спокойно кивнул он своим мыслям.

А мальчишка этот странный…

— Не очнулся ещё? — Скандер забарахтался в воде, завертел головой.

Нет, тоненькая фигурка всё так же неподвижно лежала на берегу; но он вдруг почувствовал, что замёрз, и быстренько выбрался на песок. Штаны и сапоги натянул сразу же, рубашку оставил досыхать; подтянул поближе лук с колчаном; принялся чистить лезвие топорика песком и сухой травой, то и дело поглядывая на отключившегося мальчишку.

Особых причин для беспокойства вроде бы не было… и всё равно что-то гаденько царапалось в груди.

Он вздохнул и подошёл ближе. Просто проверить.

Нет, дышит. Ну дышит же! Значит, всё в порядке?

Внутренний голос почему-то не был в этом настолько уверен.

Солнце поднялось уже достаточно высоко; что-то блеснуло под лучами, привлекая растерянный взгляд Скандера. Он присел, подобрал крохотную вещицу, обтёр кровь песком…

На ладони лежал наконечник стрелы.

Он бросил на мальчишку ещё один неуверенный взгляд, подкинул опасную игрушку, словил и сжал в кулаке.

Поднёс к глазам.

И тут же выронил, испуганно подорвавшись с земли. Мысли заметались в голове, как бешеные овцы.

Это _его_ стрела. Точно-точно его. Он специально делает такие маленькие зазубринки у основания, чтобы наконечник крепче держался на древке. Он свою работу с чужой никогда не спутает.

Выходит…

… Мальчишка застонал, не приходя в себя, и Скандер вздрогнул, спешно закрывая уши ладонями, зажмурился и замотал головой.

Нет, он не хочет знать. Это какой-то бред. Сумасшествие, невозможно, немыслимо. Ему в лесу на голову, наверное, какая-то шишка упала, вот и примерещилась такая небылица…

… Надо уносить ноги поскорее.

Скандер подхватил с песка свою рубашку и оружие и меньше чем через минуту уже стоял наверху, у начала спуска, возле поваленного дерева.

Не выдержал.

Обернулся.

Мальчик у воды очнулся. Медленно сел, замер, потом вдруг схватился за плечо и принялся судорожно осматриваться.

Но когда его взгляд обратился к верхушке склона, там уже никого не было.

***

Рыбина, схваченная цепкими пальцами и вытащенная из воды, отчаянно забила хвостом.

Он нетерпеливо облизнулся и оскалился, прикрывая глаза — от запаха еды закружилась голова.

— Ловко ты её, — негромко прозвучало вдруг за спиной.

Он вздрогнул, распахнул веки и, сглотнув слюну, обернулся.

Человечьи глаза цвета мха и дубовых крон глядели на него настороженно, с опаской; чужие пальцы нервно плясали по древку топора.

Дракон внутри вздыбил хребет, наклонил голову и зарычал.

Сам он лишь улыбнулся — тонко, рассеянно:

— Спасибо. И за плечо тоже.

— Зажило уже?

— Да.

— Покажи, — глаза мальчишки загорелись причудливым жадным любопытством.

Он вздохнул, жалобно скосил взгляд на рыбину, крепче впиваясь пальцами в серебристую чешую.

— Можно я сперва… — шепнул неуверенно, пряча глаза. — Есть хочется просто ужасно…

— К-конечно…

Мальчик смутился и отошёл на пару шагов, но ему уже не было никакого дела — он заурчал и нетерпеливо вгрызся клыками в ещё живую пищу.

Предварительно отвернувшись, конечно. То, как он питается — в любом обличье — не самое приятное зрелище.

***

— Поразительно, — Скандер пробежался кончиками пальцев по абсолютно чистой молочной коже. Не осталось ни следа, ни шрама, ничего. Он отдёрнул руку — мальчишка отодвинулся, как ни в чём не бывало. Его рубашка, тоже изорванная и окровавленная, сейчас сохла на песке, но от холода он, кажется, не страдал. Скандер хмыкнул собственной наивности.

«У него буквально огонь внутри, сейчас бы ему мёрзнуть».

Внезапная мысль заставила его нахмуриться; он бросил на дракона неуверенный взгляд — и всё же решился спросить:

— Почему ты не улетел? — тот обернулся к нему, непонимающе уставился своими странными синими глазами, от которых у Скандера в очередной раз пошёл мороз по коже. — Рука ведь зажила? Ты мог обратиться и…

— Всё не так просто, — мягко ответил мальчишка, переводя взгляд на тёмную гладь озера. — Когда я упал, я был драконом. Он сейчас весь искалеченный. А человек цел, просто при обращении стрела осталась под кожей… Ну, ты видел.

— А как же — регенерация…

— Всё не так просто, — нараспев повторил он. Скандер почувствовал его раздражение, и заодно — острый укол совести где-то под сердцем. Это ведь он — причина всех бед… Наверное, именно поэтому ему и хотелось так сильно, чтобы причинённый им вред был хотя бы _исправим_. Но мальчишка, кажется, решил его добить: — Слишком много повреждений, мне не хватит сил на восстановление. Я не помню всего, едва сознание не терял, но правое крыло точно было перебито и сломано. Левое просто сильно ободрал о ветки и камни. И что-то с хвостом…

— Я не хотел, — сдавленно шепнул Скандер. Во вновь обращённом на него взгляде мелькнуло что-то вроде удивления. — Клянусь, я никогда не хотел убивать драконов. Я как будто всегда знал, что нельзя это делать, не знал только, почему. Мне ужасно жаль. Я сглупил… так хотел доказать отцу и всем остальным, что я не хуже их. У викингов убить дракона — это словно обряд посвящения… Разрази меня Тор! Выходит, каждый убитый нами дракон — это…

— Это убитый вами человек. Верно.

— Боги…

Скандер, поражённый жутким осознанием, в ужасе зарылся пальцами в волосы. По щекам сами собой скользнули слёзы, внутренняя дрожь никак не желала утихнуть… Он вспоминал их всех. Каждого убитого дракона, которого он видел. Каждую уродливую отрубленную голову, которую отец притаскивал домой в качестве трофея.

Его замутило. Спасло только то, что у него со вчера не было маковой росинки во рту.

Мальчишка вздохнул — тоскливо и неожиданно понимающе; осторожно, будто неуверенный, что можно, протянул руку и легонько сжал его плечо:

— Это не твоя вина…

— Ты — моя вина.

Скандер упрямо сжал зубы, силой выдирая себя из обреченной апатии, и твёрдо уставился прямо в синие глаза:

— Ты можешь мне показать? — спросил жёстко, запихивая собственные невнятные страдания поглубже в грудь. Пореветь можно и дома в подушку. Сейчас важнее придумать — как исправить то, что натворил. — Я помогу. У нас в деревне хороший знахарь, я принесу мази, зелья… что ещё нужно…

— Еда, — рассеянно добавил мальчишка, поднимаясь на ноги, — много еды. Для регенерации нужно много сил. Хорошо, я покажу. Только не позволяй мне терять сознание, ладно?

Скандер даже не успел зажмуриться — он безо всякого стеснения скинул холщовые штаны и быстро присел, обнимая колени руками, сгорбив спину и наклонив голову.

 _Переплавляясь_.

Скандер смотрел, не моргая — и всё равно не смог уловить _тот самый_ момент. Просто в одну секунду перед ним был хрупкий маленький человек, а в следующую — на его месте уже нервно отфыркивался большущий дракон, мотая головой и чутко дёргая ушами.

Пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли, чтобы не броситься наутёк. Или хотя бы не заорать.

Он кое-как задавил внутренний приступ паники (лучшим успокаивающим оказалась мысль «ну, сожрёт — так сожрёт») и присмотрелся внимательнее.

Вблизи Ночная Фурия казалась чёрной. Он, впрочем, быстро понял, почему её так сложно заметить в небе: гладкая кожа причудливо отражала свет — идеальная маскировка. Глаза были ярко-жёлтые, типично-драконьи, и подёрнутые мутной плёнкой.

Скандер, спохватившись, быстро обошёл дракона по кругу. С одного крыла на песок капала тягучая кровь, другое некрасивой тряпкой висело до земли, а хвост… от хвоста осталась половина. Левая.

Скандер вздохнул и потёр лоб. Признаков агрессии дракон не подавал и вообще, кажется, едва держался на лапах; он поспешил заглянуть зверюге в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что они ещё открыты.

— Я увидел, — шепнул он севшим от напряжения голосом. — Давай обратно.

Дракон смотрел как будто мимо, сквозь, и явно его не слышал.

Скандер сглотнул, шмыгнул носом… Подумал. Взглянул на свою ладонь, мысленно с ней прощаясь, и медленно протянул руку. Коснулся сухого тёплого лба.

И умер.

По крайней мере, ему показалось, что он умер, потому что столько боли человек выдержать не способен. Кажется, он всё-таки заорал, только уже не от страха; кажется, дракон взвыл одновременно с ним, а ему было наплевать даже на это, ему просто было больно-больно-очень-больно.

Тем не менее, первая вспышка прошла — он так сильно стиснул зубы, что, наверное, стёр их в порошок, — и в тот момент, когда он сумел открыть глаза, жёлтые радужки напротив немного прояснились.

— Давай обратно, — прохрипел он снова.

Дракон понятливо мигнул и исчез.

Скандер, лишенный опоры, рухнул на песок, захлёбываясь воздухом и абсолютно идиотским счастьем от того, что у него _ничего не болит_.

В метре от него хрупкий обнажённый мальчишка дрожал и плакал, обнимая худые коленки.

***

Он словил на себе очередной робкий взгляд, вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.

Малец смущённо вспыхнул и отвернулся.

Скандера это настораживало — после обращения синие глаза стали смотреть на него совсем по-другому, с непонятным отчаянием, с непонятной надеждой, с непонятным неуверенным восторгом, а он снова ни черта не понимал. Что происходит? С чего вдруг такие перемены?

Они развели костёр — с драконом под боком сделать это оказалось неожиданно просто: даже в человечьем обличии мальчишка без труда выдохнул на гору веток несколько искр, и вскоре весёлый огонёк принялся с треском пожирать подношение.

У Скандера жутко урчало в животе, но за всеми своими мыслями он этого даже не заметил — и очень удивился, когда мальчишка, сгоняв к озеру и вернувшись, молча плюхнул ему на колени здоровенного лосося.

Вкусный запах жареной рыбы паренька не впечатлил: он снова убежал к воде. Скандер слышал плеск и неприятное чавканье и просто старался поменьше представлять себе этот процесс питания, жадно обгладывая собственный ужин.

Позже они сидели почти рядом: солнце опускалось над озером, тёмная гладь мелькала рыжими и багровыми пятнами, а у Скандера от непонимания начинала пухнуть голова.

— Почему я почувствовал твою боль? — устало спросил он, отчаявшись найти ответ.

Ещё один странный синий взгляд, и отстранённое:

— Моя очередь задавать вопросы.

Скандер вздохнул. Уныло дёрнул плечом — мол, справедливо, валяй, спрашивай. Мальчишка поджал губы, увёл глаза в огонь.

— … Почему ты вернулся?

Скандер вздохнул снова.

Он вспомнил, как нёсся утром по лесу: сперва — со всех ног, едва разбирая дорогу, готовый, что в спину вот-вот вонзятся когти разъярённого дракона; после — понемногу сбавляя шаг, пытаясь и так, и эдак уложить в привычную картину мира новое, пугающее своей ясностью осознание.

На самом деле, кажется, это удалось ему даже слишком просто. Он ни секунды не потратил, чтобы найти какое-нибудь другое объяснение, логичное и правдоподобное; он ни на миг не усомнился в своей догадка. Он знал, что всё понял правильно.

Он всегда это _чувствовал_.

Паника окончательно утихла, и он внезапно остановился в полной растерянности.

«И что ты будешь делать дальше, дорогуша? — как обычно, мысленная затрещина самому себе помогла расставить всё по местам. — Ты искал дракона — поздравляю, ты его нашёл. И он, вроде, оказался неплохим малым, м? А ты сбежал, придурок. Вдруг ему снова станет плохо? Нет, так не пойдёт, он по твоей вине там кровью истекал, так что давай шуруй обратно. Надо убедиться, что он в порядке».

О возвращении в деревню он в тот момент вообще старался не думать — эта мысль накрыла позже. А тогда он просто мчался назад к озеру, вновь не чуя земли под ногами, и испытал безумное облегчение, найдя мальчишку не только живым, но и вполне себе питающимся…

— Потому что я причинил тебе боль и должен это исправить, — выдавил Скандер, рассеянно заламывая пальцы. И неожиданно добавил: — И ещё потому что ты — смысл. Ты как будто вернул смысл всему, чему его не хватало. Всей моей жизни.

— … Зачем ты так говоришь?.. — синие глаза взглянули на него растроганно и грустно.

Скандер встряхнулся, сбрасывая туманное оцепенение:

— Не люблю врать, — он криво усмехнулся. — Только не нужно меня жалеть, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Не знаю, — мальчишка согласно кивнул; его взгляд тут же загорелся любопытством: — Но я был бы рад узнать. Как тебя зовут?

— Скандер, — неловкость спрятать не получилось. Ох, Один, он такой идиот — за целый день не додумался даже имя спросить! Если они вообще есть у драконов…

— Яр, — негромко выдохнул малец, легко разрешив его метания. — Потому что «Фурия». Это значит — ярость.

— Ну да, твоей яростью я успел налюбоваться в деревне! Чуть меня не поджарил!

— О, поверь, ты не видел и десятой части, — дракон улыбнулся тонко и остро, невероятным образом умудряясь при этом делать короткие клычки очень заметными.

Скандера жуть пробрала от этой улыбки.

***

Он всё же вернулся в деревню.

Яр остался в лесу, у озера, — тащить его в обитель викингов было слишком рискованно. Скандер отдал ему свой топор и пообещал прийти завтра с самого утра; всю дорогу он прикидывал в мыслях, что нужно прихватить с собой, чтобы вправить крыло и как-то починить хвост… Как вообще лечить драконов? Почему нет такого справочника, или какой-нибудь инструкции? Возмутительно.

Он чувствовал странного рода ответственность за это хрупкое-сильное-раненное существо. Не только из-за собственной доли вины; не только из-за разделённой боли. Другое ощущение. Такое же смутное и беспричинное, как то, что драконов нельзя убивать, и такое же сильное, и только о нём. Об этом одном конкретном отдельно взятом синеглазом мальчишке, который успел запасть куда-то глубже, чем в душу. В самое нутро.

Скандеру вдруг вспомнился давний разговор с отцом. Тогда тот ещё не считал сына бездарным, безалаберным и бесполезным куском человека; тогда он бывал порой даже заботливым, и в такие редкие вечера Скандер просил его рассказать о маме. И могучий вождь викингов тут же превращался в ранимого тоскующего мужчину, на глазах у него выступали слёзы, а в голосе сквозила такая нежность, какой Скандер в свой адрес не слышал ни разу за всю жизнь…

«Однажды ты встретишь _человека_ , которого никогда не потеряешь. Даже если жизнь попытается разлучить вас, вы всегда будете находить пути обратно друг к другу. И даже если смерть заберёт одного… он не уйдёт. Он всегда будет рядом. Потому что с самого вашего появления на свет, с самого первого вдоха вы связаны — не цепями, не верёвками, но невидимой нитью, которую не разрубить даже самым острым топором — вот такая она, эта _связь_ …»

Скандер мотнул головой и смущённо фыркнул под нос. Нет, он ни на секунду не верил, что его непонятное чувство к мальчишке — это та самая священная _Любовь_ ; но слова о невидимой нити чем-то правильным отзывались внутри. Это его чувство — тоже связь. Просто иного рода.

Он решительно выдохнул и вышел на опушку леса.

И замер, оглушённый.

Отсюда очень хорошо просматривались ворота деревни.

Как и пара оскаленных морд пристеголова, прибитых на кольях с двух сторон от дороги.

Скандера затрясло и мгновенно стошнило; он никак не мог отплеваться и отдышаться, и продолжал нервно топтаться на месте — хотя очень хотелось зажмуриться и рвануть обратно в чащу, подальше от этого кошмара. Но ему было необходимо добыть для Яра еду и ещё несколько вещей, а это всё есть только в деревне… Он с трудом взял себя в руки.

— Отец… ты не ведаешь, что творишь, — шепнул горько, посылая двум парам стеклянных глаз прощальный сочувственный взгляд. По щекам скользнули слезинки.

Он отвернулся и направился в обход. Необходимость необходимостью, а проходить через ворота он не обязан. Лучше уж огородами. И подальше от мёртвых драконов.

До собственного дома Скандер добрался без приключений; по дороге заглянул к Плеваке, стырил пару нужных вещей и плошки с мазями — авось не осерчает дядька, он-то у шамана их в любое время достать может, а Скандеру прямо сейчас позарез как надо.

Дома он быстро развил бурную деятельность. Пусть он и не спал уже больше суток, а сна ни в одном глазу не было — зато был неплохой вполне план, который он тут же принялся приводить в исполнение. Набросал несколько чертежей, разжёг маленький очаг, сунул туда кусок железа. Ночка предстояла долгая и трудная.

— Скандер?.. Слава богам, ты вернулся.

Он вздрогнул, быстро сметая в кучу разложенные листы, обернулся с неестественно спокойным лицом. Тут же нахмурился.

Отец словно постарел на десять лет за один день: устало согнулись плечи, вокруг глаз залегли тёмные круги, и даже ростом он как будто сделался меньше. Сейчас все эти изменения таяли так же быстро, пока его суровый взгляд внимательно осматривал Скандера с ног до головы, словно желая удостовериться, что любимый сынок цел и невредим.

Ну да, «любимый сынок». Скандер едко фыркнул.

— Ты исчез во всей этой суматохе, и я так… — «испугался»? «переживал»? «волновался»? Скандер с недоверием ждал любого из этих слов, но вождь кашлянул и исправился: — Я уже подумал, что тебя утащили эти гадкие твари. Что я тебя никогда не увижу.

— Прости, что не оправдал ожиданий. Снова, — со всей возможной язвительностью протянул Скандер, отворачиваясь. Один, можно, этот бессмысленный разговор уже наконец закончится? Ему столько всего надо сделать, у него так мало времени!

— Мы понесли большие потери во время вчерашнего налёта, — сухо сообщил отец. — И на собрании было принято решение — нельзя больше это терпеть. Мы объявили драконам войну. Отправляемся послезавтра. Найдём их гнездо и перебьём всех до единого.

Скандер не представлял, что творилось у него на лице в эти секунды; хорошо, что он отвернулся раньше. Глаз задёргался, слёзы стали комом в горле; он сгорбился и наклонил голову, закрываясь ещё и волосами. Будь он хоть немного наивнее — он бы бросился отцу в ноги. Он пытался бы объяснить, что драконов нельзя убивать; он бы умолял, кричал, выл, он бы все силы бросил, чтобы отговорить вождя от жуткой идеи.

Но он давно знает, насколько бесполезны такие попытки.

Так что всё, что он смог, — выдавить ядовитое:

— Удачи, — и дождаться хлопка двери.

Сердце колотилось в груди как ненормальное; нерв и злость придавали сил.

Он вновь аккуратно разложил чертежи и принялся за работу.

***

— Яр?

Нет, он не спал ночью. Зато ещё за час до рассвета всё было готово, а ровно с восходом солнца он уже топтался на берегу Большого Озера, потерянно озираясь. На мгновение ему стало страшно: вдруг ушёл? Да, он не может улететь, но может ведь просто — уйти? Вдруг всё, что он себе надумал про нить и связь — детские выдумки, отцовские сказки? В конце концов, драконы — совсем не люди; кто разберёт, что у них в голове…

— Яр!

— Я здесь, — тихо раздалось над ухом, и он, вздрогнув, резко обернулся.

Синие глаза смотрели прямо и открыто. Сейчас в них, кажется, мерцала неуверенная радость.

— Нам пора прекращать появляться друг у друга за спиной, — проворчал Скандер и завозился, развязывая ремешки заплечного мешка. — Смотри, я притащил тут… Вроде ничего не забыл. Но есть одна проблема.

Он вздохнул и уставился прямо на Яра. Тот встревоженно моргнул.

— На самом деле, проблем больше, но эта — главная. Если я правильно понял… Когда мы перемотаем сломанное крыло, ты не сможешь превратиться обратно в человека, пока рана не заживёт до конца.

— Да.

— Но это может занять недели, если не месяцы! А ты будешь беззащитен… Вдруг в какой-то момент меня не окажется рядом? Я даже не знаю, что может случиться! Тут в получасе ходьбы деревня викингов, если ты вдруг забыл, и знаешь что? Они объявили войну драконам! Я вчера вернулся, а у ворот морды пристеголова на кольях вбиты! Я не хочу в один прекрасный день увидеть там твою!..

Его вспышка, может, продолжалась бы и дольше, но Яр прервал её очень просто: подошёл на шаг и дыхнул жаром ему в лицо. Ещё чуть-чуть горячее — и загорелись бы брови, а так ничего, только Скандер всё равно успел заметить мелькнувший у дракона в горле язычок синей плазмы.

— _Если ты вдруг забыл_ , — сипло шепнул мальчишка, выравнивая дыхание после такой демонстрации силы, — я не беспомощный ребёнок. Я вполне способен за себя постоять. Но, — тут он слабо усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза — Скандеру показалось, под веками блеснула влага, — спасибо. За такую заботу. Это _ужасно трогательно_.

Он не разобрал, сколько в этих словах было издевки и сколько искренности; раздражённо дёрнул плечом и буркнул:

— Ладно, обращайся давай.

Снова не успел отвернуться и, смущённо залившись краской, зарылся в недра своей сумки, доставая всё необходимое.

Перемотать крыло было нелёгкой задачей — оно оказалось больше Скандера раза в два. Он умаялся, пока смог более-менее прочно его закрепить, и тысячу раз порадовался, что уже успел вытащить наконечник раньше, у человека, — а то попробуй нащупать небольшой кусочек металла в огромных кожистых складках! После этого занялся вторым: промыл все царапины и раны, размазал хороший слой дядькиных лекарств по всей поверхности и строго наказал не шевелиться. Дракон вёл себя вполне послушно и смирно, старался лишний раз не дёргаться, хотя порой Скандер бросал взгляд в жёлтые глаза и отчётливо различал в них мутную пелену боли. Однако вчерашний фокус он повторять не решился: едва ли он будет способен довести лечение до ума в таком состоянии. Вчера даже на ногах устоять не сумел.

— Шшш, потерпи, ещё немного… — он закончил обрабатывать глубокую царапину на левой передней лапе, перевязал своей рубашкой — других тряпок не осталось — и утёр пот со лба. — Вот и всё. Мы с тобой молодцы, как считаешь?.. Там в сумке ещё куча рыбы для тебя, поешь, ладно, а я пока тут поле…

Он упал на песок, не договорив, проваливаясь не то в сон, не то в обморок — вторые сутки бодрствования, это вам не шутка.

Дракон беспокойно ткнулся носом к его лбу. Убедился, что всё в относительном порядке, и заинтересованно полез мордой в мешок. Толкнул его лапой, опрокидывая на бок, и жадно заурчал, проглатывая одну за другой выпавшую на песок форель.

***

Первое, что он почувствовал, когда очнулся — как что-то мокрое и шершавое скользнуло по лицу.

Выдержки чудом хватило, чтобы не заорать; он даже не дрогнул, не сбился с дыхания, он продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и неплохо притворяться спящим, но противная мокрота снова проехалась по лицу.

Не скривиться оказалось ещё труднее, чем не заорать.

Скандер попытался восстановить в памяти последние события: нападение драконов, Ночная Фурия, странный мальчишка… который и оказался этой самой Ночной Фурией, которую он умудрился подстрелить. Странные разговоры, странные взгляды, странный проведённый вместе день, возвращение домой, бессонная плодотворная ночь, утро в лесу, курс начинающего драконолекаря… драконья кожа, такая гладкая и тёплая на ощупь, под его пальцами… драконье дыхание, прерывистое, судорожное, сдержанное — человек так дышит, когда старается не завопить от боли. Скандер знает, Скандер много раз видел такое в деревне. Когда Плеваке оттяпали руку, он дышал точно так же…

… Драконье спокойствие, драконье _доверие_. В груди потеплело. Он вспомнил, как легко Фурия подпустила его к передним лапам — а ведь кожа на брюхе у драконов всегда очень уязвимая, и достать до сердца — вопрос одного удара. Но его дракон знал, что в безопасности. Его дракон _уже_ его простил.

Его дракон?

«Мой дракон?»

Откуда вообще такая мысль в голове?

Что-то мягко ткнулось ему в висок, чуть толкая безвольно лежащую на песке (спасибо, что не отдельно от тела) голову. Так домашняя псина могла бы приползти в кровать на рассвете, с настороженным: «Хозяин, проснись, ты же там не умер ещё?»

Скандер вздохнул и с трудом разлепил один глаз.

Вид оскаленных клыков прямо под носом не сильно обрадовал, но и не напугал — куда больше возмутили запах вонючей сырой рыбы и противная слюна, капающая прямо ему на грудь (рубашка вся пошла на драконьи перевязки).

— Фу! — с чувством заявил он вместо «доброго утра» и замахал руками, отпихивая от себя чёрную любопытную башку.

Он поднялся и сел. Солнце светило прямо над головой, значит, проспал он не так уж много — часа четыре, не больше; но чувствовал себя на удивление отдохнувшим.

Дракон внезапно и не подумал никуда сгинуть — наоборот, состроил вполне себе умные понимающие глаза.

И плюхнулся напротив на задницу.

Возможно, со свободными крыльями эта поза и не выглядела бы так нелепо; но, связанные за спиной, они придавали могучему дракону вид объевшейся грибов и вымахавшей в сто раз взъерошенной вороны. Скандер даже усмехнулся, качая головой:

— Тебя кто воспитывал, чудовище? Хоть бы водой зубы пополоскал, из пасти несёт просто неимоверно! И на будущее: нечего заливать меня слюнями, Один, мерзость какая… Пойду искупаюсь. Смою с себя признаки твоего бурного восторга. Эй, а ну отвернись!

Дракон как-то ужасно ехидно фыркнул — мол, подумаешь, чего я там не видел, — но всё-таки послушался, а Скандер, быстро стащив с себя штаны и ёжась спросонья, с разбегу залетел в ледяную воду сразу по пояс и мысленно застонал, понимая, что придётся окунаться целиком, с головой — волосам тоже досталась своя доля драконьей радости.

Ночная Фурия (Скандер, хоть убейте, не мог называть эту громадину коротким мягким «Яр»; ничего в огромном чёрном звере не напоминало худощавого бледного мальчишку — кроме того необъяснимого факта, что где-то на подсознании ощущались они одинаково) покосилась на него одним глазом, и, подумав, подошла ближе к воде. Тронула здоровой лапой ледяную гладь, а потом наклонила ниже умную морду, будто хотела посмотреть на своё отражение.

И аккуратно сплюнула в воду крохотный сгусток плазмы.

У берега озеро вскипело. Там, где стоял Скандер, вода мгновенно стала почти такой же теплой, как обычно дома, в только-только набранной нагретой бочке, — Скандер, хоть и вполне привычный к холоду, обожал именно такие «нормальные» купания и мог отмокать часами, пока вода совсем не остывала.

Наверное, восхищённый благодарный взгляд, который он послал в этот момент своему дракону, вполне тянул на влюблённый.

Он поспешно нырнул, ероша волосы и смывая с себя остатки сна, драконьи слюни и тяжёлые мысли. Вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и протирая глаза, и тут же нырнул снова, поплескался так с четверть часа и на берег практически выполз — в этот раз дракон наотрез отказался отворачиваться. Упрямая сволочь. Скандер тщетно пытался испепелить его взглядом — огнеупорная зверюга открыто таращилась в ответ, даже не моргая.

— По-твоему, это типа честно, да? Потому что я тебя голым видел, а ты меня нет? Я бы обошёлся без этого зрелища, между прочим. Просто не успевал глаза закрывать, потому что кое-кто, кажется, вообще не в курсе значения слова «стесняться».

Ворчание помогало не краснеть от смущения и не пытаться как-то глупо закрываться руками, но, оказавшись на берегу и практически впорхнув в свои благословенные штаны, он сразу почувствовал себя намного увереннее. Весело щёлкнул сунувшегося было под руку дракона по носу:

— Ладно, всё, налюбовался? Что ты там такого интересного надеялся узреть, очень любопытно… Ой, нет, даже не хочу знать. Доволен? Квиты? Чудно. И спасибо за огнепомощь, это было чертовски кстати… Так, меня в порядок привели, давай теперь разбираться с тобой, дружище. Как крыло, не болит?

Дракон серьёзно помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Скандер, как утром, снова принялся обходить его по кругу, внимательно осматривая и то и дело легонько проскальзывая пальцами по чёрной коже, — не замечая, как блаженно дракон жмурился каждый раз, когда он так делал.

— А второе крыло? А лапа? Только не надо мне врать, будто ты волшебным образом выздоровел за несколько часов. Такие переломы не заживают быстро, и ничего приятного в них нет… Чешется жутко наверное, да? Вот здесь?

Он наугад царапнул черную кожу рядом с перевязкой, и дракон едва не взвыл. Заурчал громко-громко, по-кошачьи выгнул спину, будто пытаясь подставиться под теплые руки, и меленько задрожал.

Скандер сочувственно усмехнулся:

— Бедняга. А я даже не знаю, как теперь с тобой разговаривать: ты-то меня понимаешь, а сказать ничего не можешь… Идея.

Он дошёл круг и стал напротив Ночной Фурии, почти нос к носу, и вгляделся в жёлтые глаза. И неуверенно шепнул, протягивая ладонь:

— Давай попробуем ещё раз? Я не грохнусь в обморок, обещаю.

Дракон встревоженно сощурился, совсем по-человечески вздохнул.

И медленно, плавно прижался лбом к открытой руке.

В этот раз Скандер сумел устоять на ногах. Во-первых, он был готов к тому, что случится, а во-вторых, боли было куда меньше. Видимо, дядькины мази и средства на пару с драконьей регенерацией неплохо справились с обычными ранами, да и крыло он примотал надёжно, прочно, обеспечив практически полную неподвижность и покой.

Он переждал первый приступ тошноты и постарался вслушаться в свои-чужие ощущения. Всё, что болело — заживало; но смутное беспокойство крутилось внутри, кололось остро. И ещё — дракон снова был жутко голоден. Настолько, то съел бы даже этого смешного человечка, если бы не…

Фурия оттолкнула его на пару шагов и виновато моргнула — Скандер хмуро взглянул в ответ:

— Что за тайны? «Если бы не» — что?

Они упрямо таращились друг на друга несколько минут; наконец, он вздохнул, махнул рукой:

— Видимо, если бы я не был тебе на один зуб. Толку меня жрать, не наешься же… Ладно, голод — это поправимо, сейчас поставлю сеть — будет нам с тобой обед. И хвостом твоим займёмся, не волнуйся, я не забыл. Подлатаем тебя, будешь как новенький.

Дракон благодарно мурлыкнул, всё ещё не осмеливаясь смотреть в глаза. Скандер успокаивающе потрепал его за торчащим ухом:

— Это ничего, что ты хочешь меня сожрать. Всё-таки ты дракон, хоть и человек, а я вроде как викинг, хоть и не драконоборец… Всё объяснимо. Не заморачивайся из-за этого, ладно? Знаешь, в какой-то степени это даже… — он хихикнул в кулак, привлекая-таки настороженное внимание жёлтых глаз, и закончил с самой дурацкой своей улыбкой: — … приятно.

Мог поспорить на что угодно, что Яр в этот момент усмехнулся и закатил глаза, пусть даже на драконьей морде это никак особо не отразилось.

Следующие часы прошли в простых житейских хлопотах — если, конечно, к этой категории можно отнести десятки попыток присобачить самодельную половину драконьего хвоста ко второй, живой и дергающейся половине. Сперва он понял, что немного промахнулся с размером; потом — что ремешки не закрепляют поделку достаточно крепко; потом — что не хватает, напротив, подвижности и маневренности. Каждый раз что-то переделывал, орудуя топором и стрелами, словно мастеровыми инструментами, и превосходя самого себя по изобретательности — подручных средств было не так уж много, но он-таки вывел достаточно сносный результат.

Проблемой было то, что проверить работоспособность игрушки в полёте он не мог — пока крыло не заживёт, Яру нельзя летать. Дракон тоже понимал это вполне отчётливо: обернулся, бросил взгляд на свою пятую конечность, взмахнул хвостом пару раз и вздохнул совсем тоскливо, издав расстроенный звук между рыком и скулежом. Потоптался на месте, плюнул магмой в песок и свернулся сверху клубком, пригреваясь.

У Скандера заныло в груди.

Он аккуратно тронул горячий драконий бок, прижался лбом к гладкой коже, гладя её двумя руками:

— Мне жаль, — шепнул сипло, прогоняя слёзы из глаз. Один, это чувство вины когда-нибудь оставит его в покое? Он уже делает всё, что может, он исправляет причинённое зло, почему тогда ему так странно внутри? Не стыдно даже… а больно. От осознания того, что могло случиться по его вине и что лишь каким-то чудом, слава всем богам, не случилось. От осознания того, что… Яр мог умереть. Из-за него. — Мне правда ужасно жаль, мне так жаль, прости меня, прости…

Дракон негромко заворчал и ласково обвил хвостом его ноги.

Словно обнял.

Плотину, что два дня честно сдерживала его эмоции, прорвало от такой доверчивой демонстрации нежности.

Скандер всхлипнул, прижался к зверю всем телом и расплакался.

***

— Я должен возвращаться.

Он произнёс эти слова, глядя на темнеющее небо, в котором уже зажглись первые звёзды, но не сделал попытки даже пошевелиться — так и продолжал лежать на песке, укутанный жаром, исходящим от драконьего тела.

Ему не хотелось никуда уходить.

Весь день они провели вместе: вместе вытягивали сеть из озера, вместе готовили Скандеру обед (Фурия по-прежнему предпочитала поглощать рыбу сырой, но снисходительно согласилась разжечь для него небольшой костерок, и запечённая на плазме скумбрия получилась просто божественной). Вместе играли в «почеши дракону животик», в «ущипни дракона за нос, а потом уклонись от файербола», в «просто молчи, лежи рядом и слушай». И последнее — это не шутка: Скандеру всё чаще казалось, что он без всяких ухищрений умудряется понимать своего дракона. Будто… чувствовать. Настроение, мысли и даже отдельные фразы.

А ещё он всё чаще стал называть дракона «своим», и это почему-то тоже уже не казалось ему странным. Ни капельки. Он вспоминал, как часто воины в деревне, болтая о своих подвигах, говорили так: для них «мой дракон» — значило «убитый мной дракон». Теперь это вызывало у него только кривую усмешку, на грани горечи и гордости: для него «мой дракон» — значило «мой дракон».

И ничей больше.

Иногда его взаправду охватывал ужас — когда возвращались эти мысли об отце, о новообъявленной войне между викингами и драконами и о том, что сделают его сородичи, если вдруг наткнутся в соседнем леске на раненную Ночную Фурию.

Он понимал, что сделает _всё на свете_ , чтобы защитить этого дракона.

 _Абсолютно_ _всё_.

Один и Фрейя, хоть бы до этого не дошло.

— Я правда должен идти.

Он снова не двинулся с места — дракон фыркнул, наклонившись над ним и обдав лицо потоком тёплого воздуха. Жёлтые глаза смотрели немного печально. Скандер обхватил его морду снизу двумя руками, ласково почухал горло под челюстью — дракон восторженно задышал и едва не облил его очередной порцией слюней.

— Не грусти, а то я опять разревусь. Я бы очень хотел остаться с тобой, но сам понимаешь — мои отлучки и так уже, наверное, вызвали подозрения в деревне, а если я совсем пропаду, они начнут искать — и найдут тебя! Кошмар, не хочу даже думать об этом… Жди меня утром, ладно? Принесу тебе ещё лекарств. И много-много рыбы. И переделаю эту штуковину для твоего хвоста, появилась парочка идей, как её можно усовершенствовать… Пора-пора.

Он, кряхтя, поднялся; кончиками пальцев тронул чёрный лоб, перетягивая на себя часть боли, на секунду прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Бездна, как же сложно прощаться. Пусть даже всего на одну ночь.

— Давай. Береги себя. Серьёзно, будь настороже, прошу. Если почувствуешь опасность, лучше вообще не спи — отоспишься завтра днём, я тебя поохраняю, ладно? Всё, я ушёл. Всё, всё. Утром увидимся.

«Я буду ждать», — догнала его в спину очень чёткая мысль. Он споткнулся и остановился, и с огромным трудом заставил себя не оборачиваться.

Иначе уже точно не смог бы уйти.

***

— СКАНДЕР!!! Где ты был весь день?!!

— Боги, отец, хватит ко мне так подкрадываться!!!

Он и без того нервничал, его грызла глухая тревога, мысли то и дело обращались к Большому Озеру. Фантазия нещадно подкидывала жуткие картинки — раненная Ночная Фурия, окружённая викингами, отчаянный рёв, глухой скулёж, тёмная и густая драконья кровь… Он словно видел кошмар наяву. Он убеждал себя, что всё в порядке, и попытался отвлечься, вновь засев за чертежи, но очень скоро его прервал громогласный оклик за плечом — и он подпрыгнул на месте. Пузырь злости лопнул внутри — он ощутил это каждой клеточкой тела: затряслись пальцы, зубы непроизвольно сжались, ярость ударила в голову, — но сорваться он себе не позволил. Удержался в последний момент.

Вспомнил, как в детстве за провинность могли запросто бросить в клетку на денёк-другой — у викингов свои методы воспитания.

Клетка — это, вообще-то, не страшно.

Но он обещал Яру, что вернётся утром.

— … Прости, — выдавил он, наступив на горло собственной гордости, и обернулся, старательно изображая вину. — Я просто задумался и не услышал, как ты вошёл. Ты что-то хотел?..

Не сразу, но спустя несколько секунд до него стало доходить, что что-то не так: грозный вождь не сердился, грозный вождь мялся на пороге сыновьей комнаты и явно чувствовал себя ужасно неловко; Скандеру даже сделалось смешно.

И любопытно.

— Па-а-ап? — позвал он, успокаиваясь, и помахал рукой. — Ты хотел со мной о чём-то поговорить?

Огромный викинг вздохнул, поколебался ещё немного и решительно вошёл; опустился на край кровати. Огромные ладони удивительно осторожно держали какой-то свёрток.

Скандер растерянно вздёрнул бровь. Подарки? По какому поводу, интересно?

— Не поговорить, — отец покачал головой; бросил на него долгий, задумчивый взгляд: — Хотел отдать тебе. Мне кажется, время пришло.

И он бережно протянул Скандеру бесформенную вещицу.

Скандер тут же её развернул.

Вещь оказалась плащом: из тёмной шерсти, подбитый волчьим мехом, он был очень приятным на ощупь и наверняка ужасно тёплым, если бы кому-то вздумалось завернуться в него целиком. Что-то твёрдое со стуком упало на пол: отец даже не отреагировал, продолжая буравить его этим странным пристальным взглядом, под которым Скандера не оставляло желание съёжиться и поскорее куда-нибудь спрятаться. Смутившись, он подобрал кинжал — видимо, тот был замотан в плащ. Безо всяких украшений, с простой рукоятью и довольно прочным лезвием он, тем не менее, производил неуловимое впечатление… словно когда-то его держала женская рука.

Скандер, осенённый внезапной догадкой, прижал плащ к лицу: ноздри уловили старый, почти исчезнувший запах чего-то тёплого и родного из детства.

Кого-то.

— Это мамино, да? — он почти испугался, что сейчас заплачет: при отце — нельзя.

А потом поднял взгляд и увидел, что у того у самого в глазах слёзы.

Отец немо поджал губы и кивнул; Скандер хрипло выдохнул, пробежав кониками пальцев по светлой стали — прикосновение отдалось внутри низким мерным гулом.

Впервые за этот вечер — впервые вообще за долгое время — ему стало спокойно.

Он аккуратно свернул плащ; кинжал остался на столе, под рукой — Скандеру отчего-то нравилось просто смотреть на него и касаться мимолётом изящной грани. Отец не спешил никуда уходить, и чувство болезненной тоски, которое у Скандера всегда вызывали воспоминания о маме, понемногу затихло, сменилось новой тревожной догадкой.

Один, пожалуйста, пусть он будет не прав.

— Почему сегодня? Сейчас?

— Скандер…

— Нет!

Его опять затрясло; он вскочил и дрожащей рукой ткнул в дверь:

— Лучше тебе уйти.

Голос тоже дрожал. Он смотрел на отца сквозь слёзы и не понимал, как это возможно — как может столько любви и столько жестокости умещаться в одном человеке. Ещё минуту назад вождь викингов едва не плакал, вспоминая женщину, которую потерял почти двадцать лет назад; а сейчас он скажет…

— Сынок. Мы теперь на войне.

Неожиданно тихо, неожиданно мягко. Скандер не привык слышать к себе такое обращение, он растерялся и не нашёл слов, чтобы просто заставить его замолчать — и потому ему пришлось слушать. И чувствовать, как внутри всё сжимается от ужаса и страха.

За него. За Яра.

— Сынок… я знаю, ты относишься к драконам иначе, чем все мы. Не то боишься их, не то жалеешь, но ты… ты просто не видел, на что способны эти твари. Злобные убийцы… Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как кричит человек, заживо сгорая в огне дракона? Видел, как капает человеческая кровь с драконьих клыков и когтей? Они нас уничтожают, Скандер. И если мы не нанесём удар сейчас, следующий налёт мы просто можем не пережить. Все могут погибнуть. Я. Ты. Разрази меня Тор, твоя мать на небесах мне не простит, если с тобой что-то случится!

— Не нужно оправдывать свою ненависть маминой любовью!

— Скандер!

Он прожёг отца ледяным взглядом, всё ещё указывая на дверь, и это как будто сработало: вождь, всё ещё давя и напирая скорее авторитетом и властью, нежели своей правотой, поднялся и неохотно отошёл к двери. Обернулся в очередной попытке убедить, неловко и неуверенно протягивая руку:

— Скандер…

— Ты _придумал_ себе, будто я пойду на эту вашу глупую войну, но ты меня туда не затащишь! Я не буду воевать с драконами, я не буду их убивать! Если ты их ненавидишь, это не значит, что я тоже! Да я лучше без ноги или без руки останусь, чем пролью их кровь!

— Что ты несёшь, — глаза отца гневно сощурились, лицо побагровело. Голос загрохотал по крохотной комнатушке, отдаваясь эхом от стен и крыши: — Ты _пойдёшь_ на войну! И ты _будешь_ убивать драконов! И станешь великим драконоборцем, как я, как твой дед, и прадед, и прапра…

— Через мой труп я стану таким, как ты!

Мускулистые руки, способные без какого либо оружия задушить змеевика, вцепились ему в плечи и резко тряхнули, подняли над землёй. Голова Скандера с хрустом мотнулась туда-назад и больно врезалась в потолок — так, что звёзды заплясали под веками; тон отца стал отчётливо угрожающим:

— Я прогоню эту дурь из твоей башки. Очнись, мы не в сказке живём, здесь реальная жизнь, а ты ходишь, как дурачок, песенки свои поёшь, сын вождя, будущий предводитель племени, тьфу! Завязывай с этим, ясно? Ты отправляешься с нами. Не обсуждается. Завтра в полдень чтоб был на корабле, а не явишься — тогда… Тогда ты мне больше не сын.

Его всё-таки отпустили — Скандер больно ударился пятками о пол, но умудрился устоять на ногах. Отчаянно жмурился и ждал хлопка двери.

В голове билась одна мысль, за которую он отчаянно держался всеми силами.

«Яр».

***

— Яр!

Он устало опустил на землю два огромных мешка и утёр пот со лба. Под лопатку что-то мягко ткнулось — он обернулся, сдержав вскрик, и расплылся в тонкой болезненной усмешке, ласково гладя красивого чёрного дракона по доверчиво подставленному горлу:

— Даже будучи огромной зверюгой, ты умудряешься подкрадываться ко мне и пугать. У меня однажды сердце не выдержит, точно тебе говорю. Как прошла ночь?

«Всё хорошо. Скучал. Ты?»

Скандер тоскливо шмыгнул носом и порывисто обнял гладкую гибкую шею. Прижался щекой к теплой коже, зажмурился и съёжился, пытаясь сдержать всхлип.

Ночью слёз, как ни странно, не было; ночью он сумел запихнуть их в дальний уголок сознания и сосредоточиться на важной задаче… потому что больше у него, видимо, не будет возможности что-то усовершенствовать или исправить. Нужно было всё предусмотреть и подогнать идеально, чтобы эта штуковина сидела на хвосте, как влитая. Чтобы служила долго и исправно. Чтобы Яр мог с ней летать — потом, когда перелом срастётся.

Слёзы застряли комком в глотке; а теперь прорвались наружу.

Скандер задрожал, цепляясь за своего дракона; задел рукой край тряпки, которой вчера перемотал крыло, и испуганно отдёрнул ладонь, весь целиком отшатнулся, боясь сделать больно _снова_ , забормотал извинения, судорожно вытирая пальцами воду с щёк…

Яр прервал его, как тогда: просто выдохнул тёплый воздух в лицо.

Он захлопал вмиг высохшими ресницами, выдохнул и растерянно улыбнулся — слёзы исчезли так же внезапно, как появились. Жёлтые глаза зверя, однако, по-прежнему источали тревогу; Скандер поспешил его успокоить: благодарно прижался лбом ко лбу, пробормотал негромко:

— Я в порядке… в порядке. И я больше не уйду. То есть уйду, но вместе с тобой. Прости, дружище, приходится, и лучше бы нам уже топать отсюда подобру-поздорову… Я правда хотел дождаться, пока твоё крыло заживёт, но времени нет. Мы слишком близко к деревне. Найдут… Я, знаешь, пока морально не очень готов знакомить тебя с отцом, — он неловко нервно пошутил и растрепал пятерней волосы, выдыхая и успокаиваясь. — Мне жаль, но нам действительно нужно идти. Я всё продумал: путь до другого края острова займёт как раз недели две, а там уже и твоё крыло подзаживёт, правда? Улетим с тобой куда-нибудь… далеко-далеко. Подальше отсюда. У тебя ведь где-то есть дом? В какой-то вашей драконьей стране… Потому что у меня с этого дня его, похоже, нет…

Жёлтые глаза стали ужасно грустными; Фурия, вздохнув всем телом, коротко лизнула его щёку, словно пытаясь приободрить. Скандер от неожиданности рассмеялся — а потом наклонил голову, пряча вдруг вспыхнувшее лицо.

Один, это же Яр. Это всё ещё Яр. Полузнакомый странный худой мальчишка. Почему Скандер вдруг начал вести себя с ним, как с домашним питомцем? И почему Яр позволяет ему так себя вести? Подыгрывает даже? Зачем?

— Прости, — Скандер, посерьёзнев, вновь покачал головой, поднял неуверенный взгляд: — Я забылся… Всё так здорово распланировал, а тебя даже не спросил. Тебе ведь совсем необязательно идти со мной. Ты хорошо прячешься, вполне можешь остаться здесь и спокойно дождаться, пока регенерация сделает своё дело, и с чего бы тебе вообще беспокоиться обо мне. Я же тебе _никто_. Просто дурак, которому повезло подстрелить Ночную Фурию. Всё ещё удивляюсь, что ты не сожрал меня за это… Знаешь, я лучше пойду сам.

**«ДА ЩАС, ПОЙДЁТ ОН».**

Гневная мысль ударила по ушам изнутри: Скандер словно услышал её сквозь громогласный рёв и рычание и, ошалев от такого грохота внутри своей головы, буквально сел. Задницей на песок.

— Я… просто подумал — тебе не нужны мои проблемы, — шепнул растерянно, чувствуя, как слёзы снова подкатывают к глазам, и неловко подтянул колени к груди. — У тебя своих из-за меня хватает…

«Можешь думать, что хочешь, но ты мне не _никто_. Далеко не никто».

Дракон яростно фыркнул в сторону — лепестки пламени протянулись из ноздрей; но тон его у Скандера в голове казался скорее… взволнованным, чем взбешённым, — только поэтому он решился спросить:

— А кто? Кто я тебе, Яр?

Ночная Фурия нервно переступила лапами по песку.

И отвела взгляд.

Ох, к йотунам этих драконов с их тайнами! Скандер раздражённо закатил глаза; и всё же внутри ему было неожиданно тепло от этой глупой фразы: _«Ты мне не никто»_. Выходит, он не просто пустое место, викинг-неудачник, наивный дурачок; выходит, он что-то значит. Для него, для Яра. Может быть, это «что-то» — такое же непонятное, такое же невыразимое и необъяснимое, как то, что чувствует он сам к этому мальчишке с синими глазами и острой улыбкой, к этой Фурии с огнём внутри и теплом на коже? Может быть, Яр поэтому второй раз уклоняется от ответа — просто не может подобрать слова? Или и правда — какая-то страшная драконова тайна?

Ладно, это неважно.

Важно — что в своё первое страшное путешествие он отправится не один.

Он легонько тронул кончиками пальцев чёрный блестящий лоб. Чужой боли как будто стало ещё меньше — или он просто привык к этому странному ощущению? Даже сумел улыбнуться.

— Спасибо, что идёшь со мной. … А я тебе тут ещё рыбы притащил, кстати, поешь — и топаем, хорошо?

Дракон понятливо заурчал и полез ковыряться в мешке. Скандер следил за ним минут пять с глупой умилённой улыбкой, пока не словил на этом сам себя — устыдился, быстренько стёр её с рожи и пошёл к озеру умыться — смыть остатки смущения и слёз. Слишком много переживаний для одного утра.

Но на душе, где-то глубоко, ему всё же было невероятно спокойно. И почему-то казалось, что всё теперь будет хорошо. Потому что Яр рядом.

(Мысли об оставленной за спиной деревне, о Плеваке и о родной кузне он старательно гнал прочь. Но на шее горячим угольком болтался давным-давно подаренный отцом крохотный камушек на потертом шнурке, и немилосердно обжигал грудь. Выкинуть его Скандер не смог.)

***

Он никогда в жизни так далеко не отходил от деревни.

Они шли уже пятый день. Первое время двигались медленно, в основном из-за Фурии; но, вопреки переживаниям Скандера, огромный и на первый взгляд ужасно неповоротливый дракон очень быстро освоился в лесу. Он приноровился скользить тенью между деревьями, передвигаться так бесшумно, что Скандер порой и вовсе терял его из виду — и как только можно, казалось бы, потерять такую махину? Однако его дракон никогда не заставлял его тревожиться понапрасну: тут же вырастал под носом буквально из ниоткуда, будто нюхом чуя зреющее внутри него беспокойство; фыркал, обдавая лицо тёплым воздухом, легонько утыкался носом в плечо. Позволял порой коснуться лба кончиками пальцев и благодарно прикрывал глаза, дыша чуть спокойнее.

Скандеру нравилось забирать его боль.

Скандер только так мог ему помочь хоть немного. Пусть даже Фурия очень ловко петляла в переплетениях веток и корней, пусть почти не хромала на раненную лапу, а сложенные на спине плотно перевязанные крылья не цеплялись за каждый куст, — но Скандер видел, с каким трудом ей давалась эта кажущаяся лёгкость: слишком много сил уходило на регенерацию, слишком много боли всё ещё оставалось внутри. Скандер _чувствовал_ , когда она совсем уставала, продолжая двигаться на чистом упрямстве. Он тут же объявлял привал — дракон косился на него с подозрением («Это же не из-за меня? Я полон энергии, топаем дальше!»), но он убедительно делал вид, будто жутко проголодался, или выдохся, или сильно ногу натёр. Останавливаться надолго они не могли, но даже несколько минут передышки позволяли зверю подкопить немного сил на следующий марш-бросок.

На привале дракон обычно ложился рядом и опускал голову ему на ноги. Тёрся горлом об острые коленки и очень удобно подставлял загривок под тёплые пальцы. В Скандере проснулся дух исследователя: он подумал, что у драконов наверняка должны быть какие-то свои уязвимые местечки, и стал экспериментировать — чухал гибкую шею, гладил тонкую кожу под челюстью, с улыбкой щекотал кончики чутких ушей, — но от идеи быстро пришлось отказаться, потому что… кажется, Фурии просто нравились его прикосновения. Любые. Фурия довольно жмурилась и негромко урчала — вибрирующий звук отдавался Скандеру в колени, и это почему-то ужасно смущало.

В определённом смысле, путешествовать с драконом оказалось не только сложно, но и очень удобно. Во-первых, развести костёр стало плёвым делом; на одной из ночёвок они даже умудрились смастерить походную кузню. Плазма удобно заменила горнило, и Скандер безжалостно расплавил в ней свой топор — для охоты и защиты ему вполне хватало лука со стрелами (и надёжной зубастой зверюги под боком), а металл понадобился срочно — ему вдруг пришла в голову отличная идея, как довести до ума тот придаток к драконьему хвосту, который он соорудил дома на скорую руку. Зато теперь штуковина крепилась практически идеально и гнулась во все нужные стороны. Фурия довольно быстро приноровилась к замене — Скандеру оставалось только надеяться, что и для полётов вещица сгодится.

Во-вторых, хищники дракона, даже раненного, ужасно боялись; за все пять дней пути Скандер не увидел ни одного самого завалящего волка, хотя в этих лесах их всегда водилась тьма тьмущая. А для глупых зайцев и белок Фурия умудрялась оставаться невидимой и неслышимой, так что без ужина они не оставались — Скандер по-прежнему был отменным стрелком и стрелы не жалел.

Когда в первый вечер дракон принюхался к жареному мясу, презрительно фыркнул и пошёл доедать остатки рыбы из мешка, он успел испугаться, что рацион станет проблемой. Однако на следующий день уставший после длинного перехода зверь покорно схарчил с десяток сырых тушек, отрыгнул на землю несколько угольков и выглядел относительно довольным жизнью, так что проблема, кажется, отпала сама собой.

Сам Скандер был доволен жизнью целиком и полностью. Первое время он ужасно боялся погони, но никаких её признаков за спиной не наблюдалось, и ему очень быстро надоело вздрагивать от каждого шороха. Даже уязвлённое эго ныло не слишком сильно: ну не заметили в деревне его пропажу — и ладно, не такая уж он и значимая птица, выходит. И слава богам. Когда они спохватятся, он будет уже далеко.

Подумав, хорошенько всё взвесив и рассудив, что так оно даже лучше, он выдохнул, расправил плечи и зашагал дальше, беззаботно жмурясь солнечным лучам, пробивающимся сквозь густую листву. На душе стало легко: за Фурию волноваться не приходилось, а лесная удивительная, не абсолютная, но такая умиротворяющая тишина действовала на него невероятно благотворно.

Ему вовсе не было скучно переставлять ноги с утра до вечера: вокруг было _красиво_. Природа в этих местах, никогда прежде, наверное, не оскверненных явлением человека, в своём первозданном чистейшем виде радовала глаз; Скандер чувствовал себя очарованным и вдохновлённым. Мысли его были ясными и стремительными: он с удовольствием выдумывал истории и запоминал их, чтобы позже на привале вполголоса рассказывать своему дракону — тот обожал слушать подобные сказки. Кажется, негромкий тёплый голос Скандера как будто гипнотизировал огромного зверя: желтые глаза устремляли пустой взгляд в пространство, и кончики ушей неосознанно мелко подрагивали.

Порой они разговаривали. Скандер первое время ощущал себя очень странно, пробираясь через чащу и вслух обращаясь к кому-то почти всегда невидимому, и слушая ответы внутри своей головы, но вскоре он приноровился беседовать подобным образом. Он спрашивал всё больше о драконьей общине — настоящим ужасом для него стало, когда Яр вдруг признался, что её не существует. Вообще, как класса. Скандер схватился за голову: он-то уже успел нафантазировать себе сказочку о таинственном драконьем острове, уголке покоя в этом сумасшедшем мире — а теперь цель их путешествия, и прежде не слишком ясная, вообще превратилась в расплывчатое «отсюда подальше», и это пугало. Впрочем, Яр поспешил его успокоить, Яр сказал — есть одно место на материке, тихое и спокойное, достаточно красивое и достаточно безлюдное, чтобы там можно было обосноваться надолго, — и Скандер выдохнул облегчённо, пусть и с некоторым сомнением.

И засыпал его кучей других вопросов.

Оказалось, драконы все поголовно — одиночки, причём довольно юные; легенды о древних тварях, конечно, не выдумки, но все эти дряхлые развалины давно засели по своим пещерам где-то на краю мира, подальше от человеческих глаз, питаясь энергией вселенной и подыхая со скуки; а те, что совершали налёты на их деревню — это молодняк, пока ещё голодный и до овец, и до рыбы, и до острых ощущений.

И всё же стайный инстинкт в них слаб, они, гордые и злобные и напуганные, не выносят присутствия поблизости других существ, и если где-то и оседают — то подальше и от сородичей, и от чужаков.

Скандер, проглотив эту информацию, рискнул осторожно поинтересоваться — в свете всего вышеизложенного, какого, кхм, йотуна ты тащишься со мной, зверюга дорогая? По твоим же законам — тебе положено было забиться в какую-то щель между камнями, спокойно дождаться, пока крыло заживёт, и умотать далеко-далеко, разве нет?

Фурия не ответила; Скандер подумал-подумал и рассеянно вынес вердикт вслух:

— Наверное, ты просто неправильный дракон. Слушай, ну ведь точно: я — неправильный викинг, ты — неправильный дракон, мы нашли друг друга!

Фурия фыркнула. Ехидно. И как-то невероятно тепло.

Она проигнорировала не только этот вопрос: Скандер множество раз пытался то с одной, то с другой стороны разузнать хоть немного об этой связи, которую он чувствует всё острее с каждым днём, словно она прочнеет, пришивая их друг к другу _навсегда_ ; о боли, которую получается разделять, о мыслях, которые удаётся слышать, — но его дракон напряжённо отмалчивался, и Скандер, наконец, перестал хитрить, уточнил с усталым вздохом:

— Скажи просто — ты сам не знаешь, или знаешь, но не хочешь говорить?

«Я… не уверен, что знаю. И я боюсь говорить».

Искренний ответ его порадовал; почему-то каждое проявление хрупкого мостика доверия, которое начало выстраиваться между ними с самой первой встречи у Большога Озера, отзывалось внутри крошечной вспышкой счастья. Он ласково погладил изящную шею крадущегося рядом дракона и попросил негромко:

— Давай договоримся: я не буду тебя донимать расспросами, а ты сам расскажешь мне, когда будешь готов.

Фурия настороженно скосила на него круглый жёлтый глаз и кивнула на ходу.

***

На шестой день к полудню они вышли к глубокому оврагу. По правде говоря, Скандер едва туда не свалился, продираясь сквозь непроходимые заросли и не заметив за ними резкий спуск — благо, его удивительный дракон очень вовремя появился из ниоткуда и успел цапнуть его клыками за висящий на спине мешок, удержав на самом краю. Скандер, испуганно схватившись за чёрную шею, с трудом перевёл дыхание и пробормотал заполошное «спасибо»; а подумав ещё немного и изучив склоны с обеих сторон — решительно скинул поклажу с плеч:

— Привал. Если верить старым картам, эта канавка делит Олух строго напополам; значит, мы прошли половину пути; значит, можем позволить себе немного отдохнуть. А утром со свежими силами переберёмся на ту сторону и двинемся дальше. Я не шучу, на сегодня всё, падай, — он со стоном удовольствия растянулся в траве и похлопал рядом с собой. Дракон, неуверенно потоптавшись на месте, прицельно дыхнул огнём, прогрев для себя небольшой участок земли, и прямо на углях свернулся калачиком.

Скандер пригрелся под тёплым, мерно вздымающимся драконьим боком, прикрыл веки и провалился в темноту на несколько часов — он плохо спал в последние дни. Несколько раз снился отец; Скандер мог только гнать глухую тревогу подальше и тихонько надеяться, что его никто не загрыз и не сожрал на этой их бредовой войне.

В этот раз усталость была благословенная, без сновидений, так что проснулся он вполне отдохнувшим — и тут же развил бурную деятельность: цапнул свой лук и стрелы, бесшумной тенью скользнул в заросли ежевики и очень быстро вовсе скрылся из виду. Вернулся через час, довольный, гордый и полураздетый — снятую рубаху приспособил на манер мешка и тащил в ней с два десятка крупных заячьих тушек.

— Ешь, — отобрал себе одного ушастика посимпатичнее, а остальных вывалил перед драконьей мордой. — Ешь-ешь, это всё тебе. Набирайся сил. Сегодня празднуем… Да ешь, говорю, ничего страшного, на завтрак ещё настреляю, их тут тьма, непуганные совсем, сами в руки идут…

Дракон, заурчав, наконец принялся за пищу; Скандер умилённо погладил его по уху и взялся свежевать свой собственный ужин. Нож споро замелькал в пальцах, рубашка, немного запачканная заячьей кровью, по-прежнему валялась на земле — он потом найдёт ручей где-нибудь поблизости и постирает, сейчас слишком охота жрать.

Тот факт, что его бессовестный дракон то и дело отрывался от еды и ел его самого внимательным немигающим взглядом, он очень старался не замечать.

И всё-таки замечал.

Но менять ничего не собирался.

Фурия, не дожидаясь его просьб, метко сплюнула сгусток огня на широченный сухой пень — плазма мгновенно выжгла-протопила сердцевину и заплясала внутри весёлыми язычками. Скандер, не забыв сказать «спасибо», пристроил сверху импровизированный вертел, и со вздохом удовлетворения вновь прижался спиной к боку своей волшебной зверюшки.

Обнажённой человеческой кожей — к тёплой драконьей.

А ведь греет. Приятнее, чем солнце, приятнее, чем горячий травянистый отвар в метельную зимнюю ночь. Греет не только снаружи, что важно — греет внутри тоже.

Скандер в тишине несколько минут спустя вдруг заметил, что они сравнялись вдохами-выдохами. Дышали одновременно.

***

«Ты только посмотри, сколько звёзд».

Дракон осторожно потёрся щекой о его плечо и сам запрокинул голову, поднимая взгляд в небо. Скандер последовал его примеру.

Сердце восторженно затрепетало в груди.

Наверху простиралась бесконечность. Капли расплавленного серебра россыпями блестели на полотне ночи, и дорога белого молока манила уйти по ней туда, где нет ни пределов, ни смыслов, ни боли и страха…

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался долететь… коснуться?..

«Пытался».

— И? — затаив дыхание, Скандер бросил на своего дракона взгляд, полный ужаса и восторга.

Тот лишь с досадой тряхнул головой:

«И ничего. Там очень холодно, наверху, и дышать сложно, а я… никогда не умею вовремя остановиться. Мышцы свело судорогой, крылья не слушались, я… падал. Знаешь, я не так запомнил взлёт, как это падение. Отвратительное чувство беспомощности. Я почти смирился, что сейчас разобьюсь, я думал — так мне и надо, романтичному идиоту; а потом, в последний момент, всё же смог выровняться, спланировал кое-как… просто везунчик. А это чувство беспомощности — я вновь ощутил его недавно. Когда один мальчишка-викинг…»

— Мне жаль!

«… забрал себе мою боль. Мне не было страшно снова падать, Скандер, — Фурия моргнула жёлтым глазом и протяжно вздохнула — по расплавленному воздуху побежала мелкая рябь. — Но мне было до жути страшно, когда ты вернулся, потому что я никак не мог понять — _зачем_. В чём причина, смысл? А когда ты сделал это для меня, когда забрал мою боль — я чувствовал себя, словно вывернутая наизнанку книга. _Обнажённым_. Каждым нервом, каждым вздохом… ты до сих пор не представляешь, _насколько_ уязвимым я был тогда.

Но ты не попытался этим воспользоваться, — даже в мыслях голос дракона сошёл на шёпот. Будь он сейчас человеком — Скандер рискнул бы сжать его руку в своей: эта надтреснутость, надломленность внутри такого сильного существа пугала его, вызывала странную тоску пополам со смущением. Он легонько пробежал пальцами по грани здорового крыла; его дракон на ласку отозвался тихой дрожью и снова вздохнул: — Ты просто мне помог».

— Я только хотел исправить вред, который сам же и причинил, — негромко произнёс Скандер, переводя взгляд в огонь. Слова прозвучали до странного нелепо, бестолково, словно он был шаманом, упрямо цепляющимся за старое, давно не работающее заклинание. Дракон непонятно качнул головой:

«Поначалу я тоже так думал».

— А сейчас?

«Сейчас нет».

Скандер рассеянно смотрел на пламя — танец лепестков завораживал, уводил мысли прочь. Фурия наклонилась к нему и легонько, глупо, совсем по-собачьи лизнула шею и подбородок; мечтательно жмурясь, уложила голову ему на колени, подставляя загривок под рассеянные тёплые пальцы.

Звёзды беззвучно моргали с неба, костерок весело хрумал ветки, которые Скандер безжалостно скармливал огню, и мерное дыхание дракона сливалось с шумом листьев в ночном лесу.

«У нас ходят легенды, — Скандер вновь услышал его голос, — о Предназначенных. Мы ведь можем жить очень долго, если не гибнем под топорами и стрелами твоих сородичей. Нам даны века. Кому-то — даже тысячелетия… Годы и годы безнадёжного одиночества. И чтобы спасти нас от него, неведомый скальд давным-давно сочинил для нас красивую сказку. Сказку о Надежде. Сказку, за которую каждый из нас держится, когда жизнь теряет всякий смысл… В ней говорится — однажды ты встретишь Человека, который покорит твой дух, разделит твою боль и примет твоё пламя. И ты будешь счастлив быть покорённым. И в этом Человеке будет смысл… и жизнь… и любовь».

[ 👀 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867657/chapters/62990071#workskin)

Дракон затих; Скандер молча закрыл глаза. Под веками плясали отблески горящих углей. Ему отчего-то вдруг стало ужасно горько оттого, что Фурия не может сейчас обратиться в худощавого хрупкого мальчишку; ему внезапно так сильно захотелось его увидеть. Заглянуть в прозрачно-чистые, цвета моря и неба, глаза.

Синие радужки вспыхнули перед его внутренним взором так ярко, что он вздрогнул. И зажмурился ещё крепче — иначе из-под ресниц точно бы поползли неведомо откуда взявшиеся слёзы.

— У нас есть другая легенда, — шепнул он, просто чтобы разрушить тишину. — Не легенда даже — песнь… О девушке, которая полюбила дракона. Только конец, конечно, плохой: брат девушки вызывает дракона на бой и смертельно ранит, и дракон умирает, и девушка умирает вместе с ним… Я теперь понимаю, почему. Это из-за связи, да? Души сплетаются слишком крепко…

Дракон молчал — и это был ответ.

Дракон попросил робко:

«Споёшь мне?»

Скандер хмыкнул и легонько провёл пальцами по его хребту, воскрешая в памяти давно услышанный мотив.

И затянул негромко.

Его голос подрагивал и порой совсем терялся за треском костра и за шелестом листьев; и всё же — даже звёзды, кажется, притихли, вслушиваясь в вязь горьких слов.

_Он с каждым вздохом гаснет все сильней  
И смерть в его я слышу стонах  
А я сгораю как в святом огне  
В любви дракона_

[ 👀 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867657/chapters/62852959#workskin)

Он вытянул последнюю строку и замолчал.

Ему было немного больно дышать.

Он неосознанно потянулся ладонью к гладкому чёрному лбу — и боли не стало больше; боль, напротив, пошла на убыль.

Яр забрал его боль.

«Никогда не думал, что это случится со мной, — драконьи вздохи стали чуть более хриплыми, чем минуту назад, и круглые жёлтые глаза подёрнулись плёнкой слёз. — Никогда не верил в эту глупую сказку о Предназначенных, никогда не считал нужным обманываться насчёт своего вечного одиночества… только всегда было так тоскливо. Боги, я даже не догадывался о том, насколько был _несчастен_. До встречи с тобой».

— Яр… — Скандер шепнул растроганно, гладя его крыло.

Впервые назвал дракона по имени человека.

Впервые признал за звериными когтями и клыками черты того хрупкого бледного мальчишки, которого увидел на берегу у Большого Озера.

В которого влюбился с первого взгляда, ещё не осознавая этого, даже не пытаясь понять… Оказалось, они просто предназначены друг другу богами.

И почему-то это звучит так красиво, так правильно.

Скандер почти лёг на него сверху, крепко обнимая руками за шею, и вскоре уснул, убаюканный ровным дыханием; а перед сном — шепотом молился богам. Благодарил.

За своё неожиданное счастье.

За своего дракона.

***

Покой окутывал их ещё некоторое время. Они без проблем перебрались через овраг: хотя огромной Фурии карабканье вверх по противоположному склону далось нелегко, но они преодолели и это; сделали небольшую остановку, перевели дух и отправились дальше. Шли всё так же непринуждённо: ночной разговор, казалось, ничего не изменил между ними. Только Скандеру всё чаще удавалось теперь Яра _не терять_ — словно что-то подсказывало ему, в какую сторону, куда и _как_ смотреть.

Фурия уставала уже гораздо меньше и понемногу сама начинала охотиться, а на четвёртый день по эту сторону (десятый, если считать с начала пути), когда Скандер под вечер неудачно оступился и сильно растянул ногу — дракон самоотверженно притащил ему двух жирных хорьков и дружелюбно ткнулся лбом под руку. Скандер только рассмеялся, потрепав его за ухом:

— Всё не так плохо, дружище, я справлюсь. Но спасибо за заботу. Ха-ха, перестань, ты и правда ведёшь себя, как собака, — он с некоторым трудом отпихнул слюнявую морду, но щёку, которой достался «лизь», вытирать не стал. Глупо, ну и пусть.

На следующее утро дракон стал подозрительно тихим. Постоянно крутил головой, озирался по сторонам. Когда он в очередной раз вздрогнул на треснувшую у Скандера под ногой ветку — тот не выдержал: остановился и встревоженно уставился в жёлтые глаза.

— Что происходит?

«Гарью пахнет».

Дракон потянул носом; Скандер сделал то же самое, но ничего не учуял — немудрено: о драконьем обонянии издавна ходят всякие байки.

— Твои сородичи? — он нервно передёрнул плечами; Фурия уверенно мотнула головой:

«Это не драконий огонь. Просто — огонь».

— Ладно, идём.

Они зашагали быстрее. Теперь уже Скандер чувствовал себя обузой — проклятая нога нещадно ныла и не желала переставляться с нужной скоростью, и он до слёз злился на себя за каждый встревоженный взгляд, который бросал на него его дракон, постоянно уносящийся вперёд и верно возвращающийся обратно.

Через несколько часов ветер донёс до его носа запах жжёной древесины. Похоже, пожар мчался по лесу голодным хищным зверем, пожирая всё на своём пути, но — не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Скандер глухо выругался.

И принялся перематывать ногу под коленом плотным жгутом, перекрывая ток крови.

И побежал.

Ступня быстро онемела и почти не болела; весила она как будто тонну, каждое движение отнимало кучу сил, но он упрямо стискивал зубы и гнал вперёд. Дракон, не отставая, тенью скользил рядом.

Вскоре жар подобрался так близко, что от него заслезились глаза. Скандер старался контролировать дыхание и лихорадочно соображал: по его прикидкам, до побережья оставалось ещё дня два пути — какова вероятность, что они доберутся туда раньше, чем пламя доберётся до них?

«Нулевая», — рубанула топором по хребту обречённая мысль, когда впереди замелькали такие же рыжие языки огня, какие он, оборачиваясь, уже несколько раз видел за спиной.

Они были вынуждены свернуть; устремились вдоль сужающейся полосы не объятого пожаром леса. Скандер отчаянно шарил взглядом по стене пламени, что отрезала их от моря, в надежде найти хоть какой-то просвет, просеку, лазейку… Ничего. Огонь казался противником, врагом, предусмотрительным и беспощадным; огонь казался зверем, готовым походя проглотить их с потрохами.

Скандер остановился.

Фурия замерла рядом. Жара пламени она не боялась — лишь шарахалась от горящих веток, с треском обрушивающихся на землю. И всё же упрямо держалась поближе к своему человеку, то и дело ловко закрывая его и от огня, и от страха.

Пожар подкрадывался к ним со всех сторон, Скандер бесконечно задыхался и кашлял, закрывая лицо рубахой, и глаза жгли уже настоящие слёзы.

_Один, сгорать заживо, должно быть, очень больно._

— Тебе бы спрятаться где-то, дружище, — он нашёл в себе силы шепнуть, погладив чёрный мокрый нос. — Пусть в огне, главное, чтобы на голову ничего не грохнулось… Уходи, ладно? Уходи подальше. Выживи, главное, договорились?

Жёлтые глаза посмотрели на него внимательно и сощурились.

И влажный язык вдруг мерзко проехался по всему лицу, от подбородка до лба.

«Ещё бредовые идеи будут? Нет? Тогда заткнись и лезь на меня».

— Зачем?

«Ты мне доверяешь? — он вздохнул и кивнул. — Значит лезь!»

Он полез.

Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть навершия перевязанных крыльев, упираясь ногами в сгибы передних лап и всё время соскальзывая, кое-как уселся у основания чёрной шеи и нервно сглотнул.

— И дальше что?

«Тряпки долой».

— Но твоё крыло!..

«Оно в порядке. Я чувствую. Боги, Скандер, давай живее, времени мало!»

Он вытащил из-за пазухи нож матери и коротко взглянул на свою руку — та дрожала; он прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться. Извернулся и так аккуратно, как только мог, принялся разрезать задубевшую ткань. Открывшаяся под ней чёрная кожа, казалось, совсем зажила, но кости и мышцы внутри — кто знает… Запущенный драконьим организмом процесс регенерации явно подходил к своему завершению, но Скандеру казалось — ему бы стоило ещё денёк-другой повременить с полётами.

Жаль, обстоятельства диктуют свои условия.

— Всё.

«А теперь держись, — Фурия на пробу взмахнула крыльями, разминая занемевшие суставы, повела хвостом и вся сжалась, как кошка перед прыжком. — Что бы ни случилось, главное — не смей отпускать».

Скандер почти лёг на скользкую шею, дрожа всем телом, и крепко обнял под горлом, и зажмурился, уткнувшись носом в самый верхний острый позвонок.

Спустя мгновение — земля осталась далеко позади.

Дракон взмыл в небо легко и плавно. У Скандера даже с закрытыми глазами кружилась голова; он поспешно сцепил пальцы в замок. Хоть бы и правда не упасть…

Правое крыло работало исправно, лишь чуть более шумно, чем левое, било по воздуху. Скандер рискнуть приоткрыть один глаз.

Лес внизу горел. Вся его половина по эту сторону оврага была охвачена пожаром: огонь стелился по земле и поднимался к верхушкам деревьев, жрал листья и ветки, смола пылала, дымила хвоя… А впереди, ближе к горизонту, блестела на солнце беззаботная гладь океана.

Дракон устремился туда.

Скандер на мгновение обернулся, коротко оценил положение дел: пока полёт был спокойным и плавным, намертво закреплённая у Фурии на хвосте деталь неплохо справлялась со своей задачей. Конечно, нельзя гарантировать, что всё будет так же замечательно, если им вдруг придётся резко уйти в пике или заложить какой-нибудь вираж, но на данный момент…

… На данный момент — они живы. Скандер выдохнул и впервые позволил себе обрадоваться. Всё же сгорать заживо ему очень не хотелось.

Спохватившись, он отлип от драконьей шеи, немного выровнялся и осторожно погладил зверя между ушами:

— _Спасибо, Яр_.

Тот тихо что-то уркнул в ответ.

— Как крыло, не болит?

«Просто не отвлекай меня».

Скандеру не понравилось, что он не ответил на вопрос; он даже подумал, может, стоит попытаться забрать его боль, но на такой высоте каждое лишнее движение казалось глупым, неоправданным риском. Они долетят, приземлятся и отдохнут на берегу ещё несколько дней, пока Яр не почувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы лететь через океан. Всё будет хорошо… Всё обязательно будет хорошо.

Он огляделся. Вокруг проплывали облака, солнце садилось за спиной, и если не обращать внимания на огненную бездну где-то далеко внизу под брюхом Ночной Фурии — мир казался прекрасным местом.

Его отчего-то ужасно мутило, в колене немилосердно пульсировала кровь. Он замёрзшими, негнущимися пальцами снял жгут — и тут же едва не взвыл, коротко всхлипнул, вжимаясь лицом в драконью шею: боль была неимоверная.

Он кое-как справился с первым приступом, переждал: в ноге перестало колоть, осталась только острая резь в щиколотке, от которой у него то и дело перехватывало дыхание, но в остальном он, кажется, был в порядке, только голова опять кружилась…

Полчаса спустя он окончательно продрог и закоченел; дышал часто и хрипло, жжение в лёгких и в глазах никак не проходило. Хотелось лечь на землю и не шевелиться, хотелось просто отключиться и проснуться снова где-нибудь в тихом счастливом будущем…

… Кажется, ему приснился сон, или он бредил наяву, и в подёрнутом туманом сознании ему мерещились разные картинки: огромные океанские волны, бьющие о скалы; уютный домик, спрятанный под защитой этих скал, в котором даже в лютый шторм горит огонёк в окошке; они вдвоём в этом домике. Он и Яр-человек. Тонкие руки касались его рук, синие глаза смотрели в его глаза… Кажется, он начал плакать: он и сам до сих пор не осознавал, как сильно соскучился по другому облику своего дракона… Внутри скопилось слишком много нежности — столько, что от неё было больно; нежности, которую он не мог отдать зверю. Только человеку.

Он попытался сделать новый вдох — и не смог. Подавился, захлебнулся, закашлялся; судорога забилась внутри, и контролировать руки-ноги больше не получалось: он почувствовал, что соскальзывает. Он попытался позвать его, распахнул рот, но голос отнялся, и вместо тревожного «Яр!» раздалась тишина.

Ещё мгновение — и он падал.

И слышал где-то над головой пронзительный крик своего дракона.

_«Знаешь, я не так запомнил взлёт, как это падение. Отвратительное чувство беспомощности. Я почти смирился, что сейчас разобьюсь, я думал — так мне и надо, романтичному идиоту; а потом, в последний момент…»_

Скандер закрыл глаза, прощаясь. Для него никакого «последнего момента» не будет: у него нет крыльев, чтобы красиво выйти из пике, а шансов не разбиться, упав с такой высоты, — ни единого. Сознание было мутным, мысли ползли, как дохлые мухи, и лишь поэтому страх не успел затопить нутро. Была даже… радость.

Что ж, по крайней мере, он умирает немного позже, чем ожидал.

По крайней мере, в его бессмысленной жизни всё-таки случилось что-то хорошее. Случился Яр…

На самом деле, падая, Скандер молился только об одном: чтобы их связь не успела окрепнуть окончательно; чтобы его смерть не означала смерть для его дракона. Пусть он живёт. Пожалуйста. Скандер так отчаянно делал всё, только чтобы он жил…

В спину дыхнул жар огня; он чудом упал мимо остроконечных верхушек высоченных сосен, по лицу и рукам хлестнули горящие ветки. Значит, ещё секунда, может, две… Под его опущенными веками вспыхнули ярко-синие радужки.

Острые когти резко схватили его поперёк туловища; по боку под рубашкой полилась теплая кровь.

Но ровно в этот же момент он врезался ногой в выжженную твёрдую землю. Левую успел инстинктивно поджать, а правая, подвёрнутая, вновь не слушалась. Что-то громко и отвратительно не то чавкнуло, не то хрустнуло, и в голове молнией взорвалась боль.

Он заорал.

И потерял сознание.

***

Первое, что он ощутил — прохладную влажную кожу и путанные прядки волос под собственной ладонью.

Он застонал и решительно отнял пальцы.

Тут же пришлось стиснуть зубы — боль навалилась безжалостно и жадно: болел разодранный бок, болела вся спина — наверное, от удара; ныли ожоги на руках и порез на лбу; в коленной чашечке тупо пульсировала кровь.

А ниже колена…

— Прости, — тихий всхлип заставил его открыть глаза. Над ним пятнами плыло худощавое Ярово лицо, _человеческое_ лицо, и это заставило на миг позабыть обо всём и всмотреться жадно, впитывая и запоминая каждую тонкую черту. — Скандер, боги, прости меня, _простипростипрости_ , я не знал, что делать, ты столько крови потерял, кости наружу торчали, у тебя вместо ноги было какое-то месиво! И кровь не останавливалась, ты уже белый был, почти как труп, я так испугался, я ничего другого не придумал, _прости меня, прости… Я только хотел, чтобы ты жил._

По худым щекам текли слёзы градом — Яр жмурился и дрожал; Скандер руку медленно поднял, стёр их кончиками пальцев, осторожно заправил черную прядку за ухо.

— Я живу, — прошептал слабо, скользнув прикосновением по острой скуле. — Ты, кажется, тоже. И море шумит. Остальное неважно, слышишь?

— Важно, — мальчишка упрямо помотал волосами. — Это же…

— Это просто нога. Не голова. Ничего страшного, смастерим ей замену, как твоему хвосту… Как он кстати? Работает? А крыло? Ты не покалечился снова весь, когда за мной вниз сорвался? И долго меня потом сюда тащил?

— Ты свалился почти на самом краю леса, — Яр качнул головой и судорожно вздохнул: — Я в порядке. Несколько царапин… Как ты можешь обо мне беспокоиться, когда ты…

— Когда я — что? Ну, без ноги остался. У меня друг был в деревне, кузнец, — так у него не только ноги, у него ещё и руки не было, а он при этом был одним из самых уважаемых воинов, представляешь? Лично меня больше беспокоит грядущий шрам на роже. Вдруг увидишь, какой я урод, испугаешься и улетишь, и бросишь меня здесь на произвол судьбы?..

— Ты что… шутишь? — малец неконтролируемо всхлипнул снова, удивлённо захлопав тонкими ресницами. Скандер жалобно, из последних сил приподнял уголки рта, легонько гладя пальцами его по щеке:

— Шучу. Улыбнись? — попросил; Яра, кажется, снова на слёзы пробило, он едва не завыл, но линию губ послушно выгнул, и Скандер удовлетворённо вздохнул: — Вот и славно. Я сейчас, наверное, снова вырублюсь — не пугайся, ладно? Я буду в порядке. Всё будет в порядке. Ты всё правильно сделал. И вообще, Яр, ты же… ты мне жизнь спас… дважды… _Боги, такой дурак, ты же разбиться мог, когда за мной вниз рванул, и было бы два мертвых идиота вместо одного… И всё равно — спасибо тебе. Я в долгу._

У него в глазах замелькали рябью темные пятнышки; он последним выдохом только об одном попросить успел.

Чтобы Яр больше его боль не вздумал забирать.

(Хоть и знал, что не послушается, скотина упрямая.)

***

Очнувшись в следующий раз, он умудрился даже поесть — никаких бульонов, конечно, разве кто-то догадался прихватить из дома казанок, — но запечённая на плазме форель была всё такой же великолепной, а измученный организм — слишком оголодавшим, чтобы привередничать.

После он почувствовал в себе достаточно сил — поддерживаемый тонкими руками, поднялся и сел на тёплом песке. И, судорожно вздохнув и закусив губу, потянул в сторону край матушкиного плаща — из него вышла отличная замена одеялу. Должно быть, Яр отрыл его на самом дне походного мешка; Скандер уже и забыл, что всё это время тащил его с собой.

Зрелище выглядело… так себе, если честно; только что проглоченная рыбка мигом запросилась обратно, но Скандер дичайшим усилием воли заставил желудок оставаться там, где ему положено.

Ниже колена его правая нога больше не существовала; заканчивалась она срубом — очень странным и гадким, покрытым сухой плотной коркой, словно… обожжённым.

— То есть ты серьёзно просто плюнул в меня плазмой? — со смесью паники, возмущения и нервного веселья уточнил Скандер, безуспешно пытаясь напрячь мышцы, которые он — так странно — больше не чувствовал. Хотя что странного? Видно же, что их больше нет…

— Боялся, что иначе кровь не остановится, — тихо-тихо и ужасно виновато объяснил Яр, уводя глаза в землю, и Скандеру тут же стало стыдно.

Скандер поспешно накрыл его пальцы ладонью, сжал с неуверенной дрожью. Мальчишка вскинулся, прожёг его насквозь растерянным взглядом.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, — Скандер шепнул, улыбаясь. Синие глаза подёрнулись плёнкой слёз, и Яр порывисто прижался к нему, ткнулся щекой к ключицам, вздрагивая и плача. Он бормотал «мне жаль» столько раз, что Скандер сбился со счёта; Скандер никак не мог его уговорить, убедить, успокоить — до того момента, пока не коснулся пальцами тёмных длинных волос. Яр затих, отчаянно ютясь подле него; Скандер грустно и ласково его обнимал и гладил по голове. Он как-то подзабыл, что, несмотря на размеры и мощь, его дракон, вообще-то, младше его самого: робкий, неловкий и порой до ужаса ранимый. Сейчас рядом с ним был ребёнок, напуганный тем, что могло случиться, и беззащитный перед тем, что грядёт; и всё, что Скандер мог для него сделать — держать его и осторожно гладить по волосам.

Спина, не оправившаяся после удара, заныла; он протяжно вздохнул и лёг, утянув Яра за собой. Накрыл их обоих матушкиным плащом — сразу стало очень тепло и ещё, почему-то, ужасно _значимо_.

Его снова мутило, и голова кружилась, и рана на левом боку, кажется, разошлась; но к правому судорожно прижимался _родной_ хрупкий и ломкий мальчик, и Скандер позволил себе отключиться только тогда, когда его тихие всхлипы сменились мерным дыханием спящего.

***

Он понемногу приходил в норму. Раны заживали быстро — порой ему думалось, может, его дракон каким-то образом умудрился перекинуть на него свою способность к регенерации? Или просто раны были не такими уж серьёзными?

Больше всего неудобств, конечно, причиняла сгинувшая нога. Он на следующий же день вооружился маминым ножом и выстрогал себе простейший костыль из притащенного Фурией молодого деревца — маленькая роща неподалеку от побережья чудом выжила в пожаре. Однако телу пока ещё не хватало сил, чтобы передвигаться таким способом: руки уставали слишком быстро, а внезапная режущая боль в позвоночнике несколько раз становилась причиной его совсем не грациозных падений рожей в песок. Яр тут же бросался к нему, то ругаясь на чём свет стоит, то едва ли не сквозь слёзы умоляя его «посидеть спокойненько», пока всё нормально не заживёт — Скандер на такие просьбы только фыркал. Сидеть сиднем на берегу ещё несколько недель ему совсем не улыбалось; он мечтал сбежать с этого проклятого острова как можно скорее. Почти каждую ночь ему снился неведомый край, то самое видение: скалы, прибой, крохотный домик с тёплым светом в окошке… После таких снов по утрам он просыпался спозаранку и подолгу рассматривал Ярово бледное, спокойное, до мурашек красивое лицо. И никогда не упускал момент, когда поднимались тонкие веки, и синие радужки растерянно взирали на мир несколько длинных секунд. Впервые напоровшись по пробуждении на его взгляд, Яр, кажется, немного испугался и смутился; но со временем как будто привык. Они так разговаривали — молча, одними глазами; Скандер прекрасно понимал, что однажды все эти слова придётся произнести вслух, и каждый раз пытался отыскать в себе достаточно сил и решимости, но пока что их не было внутри. Пока.

Однажды он обязательно скажет.

Еду для них обоих теперь добывал Яр — благо, рыбы в море водилось немерено, даже у самого берега. А Скандер, упрямо не позволяя себе отдохнуть, всеми мыслями был занят подготовкой к предстоящему путешествию. Первый (и последний, на данный момент) полёт на драконе успел слишком наглядно продемонстрировать ему, чем оборачиваются непродуманные риски.

Самое главное — он каждый день заставлял Яра обращаться драконом и наматывать круги над побережьем. Зверю очень не хотелось оставлять надолго в одиночестве своего раненного уязвимого человека, однако мера была необходимой: крылья за несколько недель совсем отвыкли от нагрузки. Не хватало только им вдвоём рухнуть в ледяную воду на полпути до материка.

Второе — он творил. Нужно было соорудить конструкцию, которая позволила бы ему удержаться у Фурии на спине, даже если он потеряет сознание, или просто уснёт, или вновь начнёт задыхаться, как тогда. Что-то вроде стремян и прочный пояс, крепящийся с одной стороны к его талии, а с другой — вокруг драконьей шеи.

Ему остро не хватало подручных материалов. Пускать на полосы матушкин плащ не позволяла совесть — вдобавок эта вещица оставалась его единственным шансом не окоченеть в время перелёта через океан.

В один из дней ему повезло. Яр взлетел, исчез из виду и не возвращался дольше обычного; объявился только под вечер, зато — с огромным мешком, набитым всякой всячиной, в зубах. Оказалось, дальше вдоль береговой линии один из разбитых кораблей викингов выкинуло на мель, и он провёл несколько часов, обшаривая трюмы и собирая всё, что может пригодиться, включая канаты, вёсла и паруса. Там же нашлось немного медовой браги, так что обычный ужин внезапно превратился в праздничный — по прикидкам Скандера, им оставалось провести на Олухе дня два-три, не больше, и всё будет готово к путешествию; а пока можно было расслабиться.

Яр, превратившийся обратно в худого мальчишку, захмелел с первой же кружки; не смог заплетающимся языком выговорить его имя и захихикал. Скандер косился на него со смесью любопытства и насмешливой осторожности, готовый в любой момент пресечь чрезмерные возлияния. Его самого напиток богов привёл в благодушно-приподнятое настроение: хотелось молчать, слушать море и смотреть на звёзды (и — так глупо — на Яра тоже).

И крепко сжимать длинные пальцы в своих.

Благо, в этот раз ему ничто не мешало это делать.

Когда они ложились спать, Яр блаженно вздохнул и как-то незаметно в секунду оплёл его руками и ногами — Скандер не успел и глазом моргнуть. Прежде мальчишка лишь тихо жался к боку и застывал неподвижной статуей до утра. Скандер прислушался к себе — теплое объятие не причиняло ни неудобства, ни боли; он хмыкнул… и ласково притянул его голову себе на плечо. Нечего волосы по песку валять, потом опять в глаза попадёт, печь будет.

Его дракон довольно уркнул и благодарно (и чуть щекотно) потёрся носом о его шею.

***

Всё было готово. Бесформенная, но вполне надёжная связка ремней, заменяющая седло и упряжь, удобно крепилась к драконьей спине, не стесняя движения крыльев, но гарантируя Скандеру, что он не свалится, как в прошлый раз. Вдобавок он немного перешил мамин плащ, добавив завязки на горло и на пояс, справедливо опасаясь, что встречный поток воздуха может просто сдуть его с плеч. Хотел ещё выстругать простенькую замену утраченной ноге, но прошло слишком мало времени, ожог ещё не зажил, и деревяшку никак не вышло бы закрепить безболезненно — разве что примотать к бедру… Впрочем, пока что он вполне освоился с костылём, а более удобные варианты, пожалуй, будет изобретать уже на новом месте.

Единственной нерешенной проблемой оставалась нехватка воздуха, что так остро ощущалась на высоте — с этим, увы, он ничего не мог поделать; только трепал по щеке напряженно фыркающего дракона и старательно улыбался:

— Ничего, даже если отрублюсь — по крайней мере, точно не грохнусь. Тебе не о чем волноваться, дружище.

Но Фурия волновалась. Фурия целыми днями старательно махала крыльями, тенью скользя над водой — а выдохшийся Яр потом возвращался к костру и нервно качал головой:

— Я так боюсь, что мне не хватит сил.

— Ты справишься, — Скандер теперь часто держал его за руки; Скандер любил отводить черные прядки волос с его лица и тонуть в широких синих глазах: — Мы справимся. Я буду рядом всё время. Вдвоём мы сильнее…

Он в это верил, правда.

Он столько всего чувствовал внутри из-за Яра.

Яр стал смыслом… всего. И жизни, и даже смерти, хотя умирать Скандеру по-прежнему ужасно не хотелось — поэтому он старался верить в хорошее.

У судьбы просто нет права подсунуть им плохой конец.

День их отправления начался с рыбалки — Яр, в человечьем облике, стоял по пояс в воде и выхватывал руками рыбин одну за другой, тут же отправляя их в мешок, — кто знает, представится ли им в пути возможность подкрепиться? А ведь сил на перелёт дракону нужно немало.

Скандер следил за ним с берега — и вспоминал их вторую встречу. Так уж вышло, что она стала даже важнее первой: те минуты, когда он решил вернуться, когда согласился принять разумом великую драконью тайну, которую всю жизнь чувствовал душой; те минуты, когда он полюбил тонкого, но при этом отчаянно сильного мальчишку-дракона, пусть и понял это гораздо позже.

Та встреча… словно случилась в прошлой жизни. Столько времени прошло, столько всего успело произойти — с ними, между ними, с миром вокруг… Только солнце всё так же плавно выплывало на небо из океанской бездны.

Яркий луч вдруг вычертил на воде силуэт корабля, прежде скрытого предрассветным туманом.

Драккар стремительно нёсся к берегу на полных парусах; Скандер вскинулся, узнав кроваво-красный рисунок на белом парусе, и предупредительно закричал; Яр обернулся.

Спустя минуту он уже стоял на берегу, с мешком, заполненным едва ли до половины, и тут же бросился к Скандеру, спешно стягивая с себя мокрые вещи, на бегу оборачиваясь чёрным драконом.

«Скорее».

Он почти лёг на песок, позволяя Скандеру заползти ему на спину; тот завозился, судорожно закрепляя ремни вокруг чёрной шеи и у себя на поясе.

Лёгкое судно подошло почти к самому берегу; огромная фигура викинга спрыгнула в воду.

«Скорее!»

— Всё!

Он в последний момент вспомнил и, наклонившись, подхватил с земли мешок с рыбой: пусть её и немного, а всё же лучше, чем ничего, — и дракон, взмахнув крыльями, взмыл в воздух, с головокружительной скоростью набирая высоту. Несколько стрел просвистели мимо: одна едва не оцарапала Скандеру плечо — спас мамин плащ; другая чиркнула по драконьим когтям.

— СКАНДЕР!!!

Громогласный оклик ударил в спину волной ярости и досады. Он невольно сжался в комок, но тут же гордо выпрямил спину, и даже нашёл в себе силы взглянуть вниз, и махнуть рукой, и выкрикнуть:

— Пока, пап!..

… и засмеялся.

Расхохотался, звонко и счастливо, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись: ему так легко сделалось на душе. Все тревоги касательно отца развеялись — он в порядке, живой, и, судя по тому, что корабль вернулся ни с чем — война не состоялась по техническим причинам. А что до него самого…

Он навсегда покидает это место. Место, где всю жизнь был несчастлив, но где обрёл своё счастье совсем недавно — обрёл своего дракона.

— Видишь, ты даже с папашей моим успел познакомиться, — негромко шепнул Скандер, легонько гладя чёрные уши. — И он не попытался метнуть в тебя свой знаменитый топор, так что можно считать, ты ему понравился…

«Ура», — раздалась в голове скептичная мысль, и Скандер фыркнул, успокаиваясь.

Ещё раз скользнул пальцами по ремням, проверяя, не забыл ли в спешке что-то закрепить, и с выдохом лёг на широкую шею, обнимая Яра под горлом ладонями. Не ради того, чтобы держаться, а просто — чтобы прикасаться к нему. Греть. Пусть даже у Фурии собственное пламя горит внутри — а всё же теплые родные руки иногда значат намного больше.

Вокруг плыли облака, и Скандер прикрыл глаза, не проваливаясь в сон — лишь дыша мерно и ровно. Лёгкие уже начинало жечь.

Дракон, словно почувствовав его мысли, снизился и заскользил прямо над ровной водной гладью.

Скандер втянул прохладный бриз полной грудью, благодарно улыбнувшись.

Все их шторма остались за спиной.

***

Судьба к ним благоволила, и путь их был лёгким.

Стоило Фурии хоть немного устать — и на их пути появлялся очередной крошечный островок; боги словно раскидали целую горсть таких безлюдных комков песка между Олухом и материком. Они снижались и позволяли себе короткий отдых: дракон охотился и ел, восполняя силы, Скандер просто лежал на теплой земле — не до конца оправившаяся спина вновь начала болеть.

Им не встречались больше ни викинги, ни иные представители рода человеческого, да и нечеловеческий род ограничивался чайками и черепахами — приятнейшая компания, между прочим.

Скандер негромко фыркнул в такт своим мыслям, и легонько прижался губами к верхнему драконьему позвонку. Чувства вдруг начали кипеть в нём особенно сильно, нежность и благодарность к _родному, родному, родному_ существу выплескивалась за край, и ему казалось, это означает, что конец их скитаний уже близок.

И ему больше всего на свете, до боли в руках и жжения в груди, хотелось Яра-человека увидеть и обнять. Крепко-крепко прижать к себе, и не отпускать никогда.

— Помнишь, я пел тебе песню? — голос заглушили крики птиц, но он точно знал, что его дракон его услышит. — О девушке?.. Я придумал для неё другой конец.

И он не запел даже — зашептал, плавно и мягко; слова тянулись, сплетаясь с ветром, и оставались как будто за спиной — а всё же дотягивались от одного сердца к другому. От горячего, живого сердца человека — к пламенному, сильному сердцу дракона.

И их сердца стучали в унисон.

_Он стал моим — до глубины, до дна  
Все страхи — только волны  
Есть жизнь одна и в ней судьба одна_

_Моя —_  
_любить_  
_дракона._

Фурия ничего не ответила, но Скандер, коснувшись пальцами её лба, скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, как катятся хрустальные слёзы из голубых, пронзительно-чистых глаз.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, скользнув ладонью по гордой шее. Слова дались неожиданно легко: кажется, для них действительно пришло время.

Он нисколько не удивился, когда впереди забрезжила серая полоса каменистого пляжа — лишь обрадовался, и сразу определил то местечко, о котором рассказывал Яр и которое он несколько раз уже видел в своих видениях. И почему-то он был уверен, что в воздухе над утёсом не будет ни одной чайки, а внизу в расщелине между скал обязательно обнаружится тёплая уютная хижина.

Так и вышло, правда.

Всё сложилось как нельзя более удачно: дракон ловко проскользнул мимо острых каменных пиков и спланировал в тонкий просвет — иначе Скандер, без ноги, да ещё и с больной спиной, в жизни бы не одолел этот спуск. Но едва он сполз с драконьей шеи на землю, как Фурия тут же исчезла — а мальчишка, появившийся на её месте, нагой и дрожащий, стремительно шагнул к нему и стиснул руки вокруг рёбер, вжался носом в плечо.

Скандер обнял его в ответ, осторожно погладил чёрные волосы. Изнутри поднималась странная дрожь, в ней мешались трепет, радость и сумасшедшая тяга — возможно, однажды ему придётся разжать руки, но пока что он даже не мог представить, как это сделать.

— Я люблю тебя, Яр, — он шепнул снова, уверенно и мягко, коснулся губами тёплого виска.

Яр не шевелился и беспрестанно дрожал; Скандер вспомнил, что вся его одежда осталась на Олухе, и поспешно принялся стаскивать с себя матушкин плащ. Обернул им узкие мальчишечьи плечи, накрыл тёплыми ладонями сверху.

— Давай хотя бы внутрь зайдём? Гроза собирается.

Это правда: разыгравшийся ветер согнал облака в одну чёрную тучу, и в её мрачном чреве уже мелькали проблески белых молний.

Тор, убереги.

Скандер легко бы мог подхватить невесомое существо на руки и донести до гостеприимно распахнутой дверцы — раньше; теперь, увы, ему оставалось только ждать, пока Яр не переведёт дыхание, пока не вытрет синие глаза кулаками и не цапнет неуверенно его пальцы, закидывая его руку себе на плечо и принимая на себя половину его веса. Яр помог ему добраться до порога, держа неожиданно надёжно, несмотря на всю кажущуюся хрупкость; вздохнул и неловко прокашлялся в приветственный полумрак.

Никто не откликнулся, и они вошли.

Похоже, жилище давно было ничьим — по крайней мере, затхлость и толстый слой пыли указывали именно на это. Должно быть, прежде здесь ночевали рыбаки, но со временем о домике все забыли, и он стоял здесь годы, поджидая новых жильцов.

За окном блеснуло; Скандер вздрогнул и, кое-как допрыгав до ветхого сундука, откинул крышку и принялся рыться в тёмных недрах. Торжествующе воскликнул, обнаружив внутри целую охапку факелов, и тут же требовательно сунул один Яру под нос; тот хмыкнул.

Просмоленная пакля занялась от искры и разгорелась, жильё залил неровный тёплый свет.

Снаружи зашелестел дождь. Крыша оказалась крепкой и не протекала, это казалось главным, все остальные вопросы могли спокойно подождать до утра: после долгого дня они оба ужасно хотели спать. Сваленные в углу тюки с соломой не внушали особого доверия — даже если они не прогнили за эти годы, внутри вполне могли завестись мыши или клопы; печка казалась более безопасной постелью.

Мимо них вдруг промелькнула быстрая тень. Скандер едва не заорал, но прищурил уставшие глаза и вдруг улыбнулся:

— Это просто кошка… зверь за печкой. Хороший знак. Может, она специально для нас этот домик и охраняла, как думаешь, Яр? Ну-ка, иди сюда,кс-ксс…

Кошка фыркнула и гордо свернулась калачиком в углу.

Дракон тоже фыркнул — не то передразнивая пушистую хозяйку, не то просто сетуя:

— Мало тебе одного зверя в доме…

Скандер украдкой улыбнулся. Ох уж эти драконьи ревности…

На печку он залез самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи Яра: не хотел ощущать себя уж совсем безнадёжным. С другой стороны, неловкая и робкая забота родного мальчишки грела сердце, и Скандер на каждое его невинное, бережное касание с трепетом прикрывал веки.

Яр высвободился из плаща и накрыл им их обоих; Скандер мельком подумал, что утром в первую очередь нужно будет озаботиться поисками одежды. И еды. И неплохо бы какое-то оружие достать вдобавок к ножу и луку… И разведать территорию… И прибраться хоть немного, а то дышать невозможно от пыли… И кошку накормить… И не забыть ещё раз сказать мелкому, что…

— Спи, — коротко шепнул Яр, мазнув губами по его подбородку. — Я тебя тоже люблю, Человек.

Скандер замер. Он, вроде, и без слов это знал, но сердце вдруг выкинуло такой кульбит под рёбрами…

Он широко улыбнулся, притянул мальчишку ещё ближе и нежно тронул поцелуем уголок тонких губ. И прикрыл глаза, сдаваясь навалившейся на грудь усталости под короткий писк счастья над ухом, ненадолго — до завтра — покидая мыслями этот мир. А завтра…

Завтра начнётся новая жизнь.


End file.
